New Teacher
by Fire Catt
Summary: Jade and Beck's break up is still fresh, but suspicions come forth as a new Teacher comes to Hollywood Arts and Beck is quickly becoming her pet. T for future language. Twist in chap 4.
1. Hollywood says Hello

It was like any normal morning for the teens beside the shushed rumors of a new teacher in the visual arts department. But there wasn't that much interest as it seemed some teachers came and went depending on their own career decisions; the little group slowly gathered as they were waking up to greet each other, but always on time came Robbie first. "You need to learn the art of sleeping in." mocked Rex, "I'm fine, but you shouldn't stay up all night on the internet." Retorted Robbie as he looked around he saw his two favorite girls approach, "Hey Cat, Hey Tori" he almost giggled as Cat gave him a sweet smile and a tight hug. Tori rolled her eyes and giggled as she opened her locker and gathered her books, "Hey Tori" Called Andre as he bit into a pancake, Tori looked over her shoulder, "Pancakes?" she questioned, "Pancake Mondays" he joked back.

The normal chatter started slowly between the four good friends, but the air seemed to change slightly to fit more of a nasty personality, "Jades comin'" Rex said quickly as Robbie resumed an uncomfortable face. Cat hid between Robbie and Tori making sure to avoid Jade's locker as Tori and Andre continued to talk casually as the effects weren't as scary to them. "Where's Beck?" Jade asked sharply as she continued stomping up the hall toward them, Tori quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text and Andre shrugged. Robbie continued to look slightly frightened as Jade sneered at him, "Why?" Cat spoke up, Jade glared at the red head now, "Because." She promptly answered and as a tense silence ensued it was broken by a familiar voice.

Beck strolled toward them as he spoke on his phone, "Yes. Okay." He looked up and waved at his friends as he still kept his distance, he began to chuckle and turn to the side and glance over to his friends, "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit. Okay, I will. Okay, Love you." As that was said the five others attentions perked as they all stared at Beck now. Jade's face turned white as Cat smiled and giggled, but Tori's face turned to shock as she looked to Andre who seemed confused. Robbie smiled as Beck hung up and came up to him and Rex, "Talking to your Mom?" asked Robbie innocently; Cat nodded and patted Beck on the arm. Everyone knew the break up between Beck and Jade was still fresh so Cat's new rule was no hugs in which was enforced by Andre and Tori, but Beck looked at Robbie he smiled and shook his head, "Well, What's up?" he evaded slyly. He looked at Jade who snorted and turned with ferocity and stomped away, Beck smirked at this. Tori managed to shake the shock and stumble about some words, "Have you heard the new teacher starts today?" she babbled out. Andre smiled again, "Yeah I heard it's a lady teacher, I wonder if she's nice." He interjected, "But I don't have that class." He shrugged, "I do! I hope she's nice too." Robbie said with excitement as Rex shook his head. Cat latched on to Beck and once she released, "I know who it is!" She laughed; the three others focused their attention on her. Beck noticed this and began to back up slowly before quickly walking away and down a hall way.

"How do you know who it is?" Tori asked, "She's a model also and she also owns the Gorilla Club." Cat answered as she smiled with a feeling of accomplishment. "But who is it?" Andre asked giving her a distressed smile, "Oh I forget her real name." Cat said as she looked down, "But what is she known by then?" Robbie asked completely unsure of his own question. "Um, It's like Red, but different." Cat contemplated, but before anymore could be asked the school bell rang and everyone parted for the day.

* * *

As the day shifted on Beck remained unseen by mostly everyone and Robbie, Cat, Tori, and Andre were all as normal when it came to Sikowitz's class, everyone found their unlabeled seats and sat comfortably waiting for the bell. Tori and Andre chatted idly about writing a new song and Robbie flirted with Cat, but it went unnoticed by her as she talked back to him and Rex. Sikowitz was up on the classroom stage skimming over a few papers he had in hand, but he quickly looked up as Jade West threw open the door and sat down in her back seat, he gave a quick sigh before shuffling the pages.

The bell rang and everyone twisted to face Sikowitz as class began on his call, they noticed he looked up from his papers a few times with a confused face. "Does anyone know where Beck is?" he asked, "He's never normally late." "His normal is the bell" joked Andre as he leaned forward, everyone giggled and remained cheery. Jade snorted and leaned back in her chair, "Extra sour today, Jade?" asked Sikowitz as he stepped off the stage, she frowned and glared at him as she said nothing in reply. "Well today we will be rehearsing emotions!" he announced, but his view trailed back to Jade, "Jade, please show the class the emotion called Happiness." He smirked as he stared her down, but not too much of his control she remained expressionless and emotionless. Everyone else remained quiet, Jade was sort of mean, but to blow off their favorite teacher surprised most of them, but the collecting air disbursed as Cat rose from her seat and smiled largely which pleased everyone. Sikowitz smiled back to her, "Thank you, Cat." But as he turned to head toward the stage once more, the door opened again.

Beck entered as if he was trying to sneak into the room, but it failed as a large portfolio case he brought with him smacked into a chair. Beck froze and looked down as he straightened his back and continued to his chair, "Sorry ." he said softly as he placed his back pack and the case on the floor next to him. "Well no skin off my nose!" Sikowitz cheered as he turned to face his students, "But what's your excuse this time?" The class's interest rose and more so Jade's as she leaned toward him waiting for his answer. "Well, I got a call and then I had to help the new teacher move her stuff to her studio." He leaned back, but his lips were tighter than normal. "So you met her?" Sikowitz flung a chair around and sat in it as he waited for more, "And the portfolio?" he asked with enthusiasm.

Beck smiled and looked down as everyone moved closer to him, "Yeah and it's hers, she told me to hold on to it for a bit." "What does she look like?" Andre asked excitedly, "Well, she has long red hair." Beck chuckled, but he quickly suppressed it as Jade turned away from him. "Sounds hot!" Sikowitz oozed and Andre agreed, "Cat told us she's a model" Robbie added, "Oh, Cat, you met her?" Beck asked as he leaned forward now no longer caring about the reactions of his ex. "No, but I've seen her." Cat said as she hugged her stuff animal, "Can we see what's in the portfolio?" Tori asked as she snatched it up, Beck laughed, "I don't see any harm in it." Everyone, but Jade, gathered close as Tori opened the black case and started flipping throw pictures. Everyone oohed and awed at the art work before Robbie spoke up, "Hey, this one looks like you, Beck!" with that everyone agreed and Jade whirled back around to glare at her ex-boyfriend. Beck obviously noticed this, "Yeah, it is me"


	2. Marilyn Titova

"I didn't think that would bother her so much." Tori stated with a concerned face, her closer friend, Andre nodded as they walked to their next period, "And does it look like Beck is enjoying it?" she stopped and looked at her books, "Honestly, Beck has always liked to make her jealous." Andre simply answered as he continued walking, "See you in class, Tori" he called as he entered another room.

Tori bit her lip and looked around waiting for Cat and Robbie to appear and on time the two were walking towards her, "You texted?" Cat asked as she showed Tori her Pear phone. "I asked if you would take a picture of the new teacher, because that's your next class." Tori said with confusion, she looked to Robbie and Rex, "We got it, Sweet Cheeks." Rex exclaimed as Robbie grabbed Cat's arm as the bell rang, Tori watched them as she hesitantly called after, "Which ones?" "Below the belt!" Cat answered back as Robbie ushered her into a different class room and disappearing behind the door. Tori's face twisted into disgust as she took off to her class to meet with Andre.

* * *

"Why are you so late?" Andre asked as Tori sat down beside him, "I asked Robbie and Cat to try to get a picture of the new Teacher." She huffed as she tried to catch her breath, "Tori, you're gonna open a can of worms and why do you want a picture?" Andre distressed to her, she shook her head. "I wanna show Jade, maybe she'll see she has nothing to worry about." Tori seemed very sincere for someone who wasn't really mutually friends with Jade West, but Andre gave up the urge to negotiate the situation for he already knew Tori forgot she was model, but hopefully Jade's ego was big enough to save her.

* * *

Robbie was sitting at a table next to Cat's and he fumbled with his phone getting ready to take a picture, but as Cat kept looking over at him and hissing at him as the rest of the class settled in. But as Robbie looked up Beck entered the class room still carrying the portfolio, he smiled toward Robbie and Cat as he casually strolled over to them, "Hey you two" he greeted with a charming smile. Robbie placed his phone in his lap, "Hey Beck, what are you doing here?" Robbie nervously laughed, "Mostly likely returning the portfolio." Mocked Rex; Robbie quickly covered Rex's mouth and smiled at Beck again. Beck shook his head and laughed, "Yeah, actually that's why I'm here. She texted me asking to bring it back in for this class." "She texted you?" Cat asked, "The teacher?" Beck nodded as he looked to Cat. "How does she have your number?" Beck froze at that question and quickly looked over his shoulder as he tried to think of something to say, but to his profound luck the new Teacher emerged from her back office.

A sharp gasp came from everyone in the class as she walked out with confidence, she was normal height, but she wore high red heels and flare jeans that were ripped up on her thighs. The pants made her legs seem toned and her butt a sight of perfection, but not even that artistic sculpt could match the rest of her body; Her dark red hair almost reached her hips and were loosely curled in natural waves and her skin seemed to be a pale shimmering warmth from the long matching red stripped tube top that flowed around her upper body.

Rex's mouth dropped to an open and Robbie's eyes got wide, but Cat seemed unfazed as she stared hard at Beck, who was no longer looking at her, but the female teacher. "Thank you for holding on to that for me, Dear." The woman cooed as she approached Beck, he smiled widely and handed her the portfolio, as she reached into the side of her top and pulled a small roll of money out and handing it to him, "There's some lunch money." Beck took it and placed it in his jacket pocket. She turned and walked to her desk and laid the case down, Beck followed behind her closely and as the teacher turned around she opened her arms toward him.

Cat snatched out her phone and raised it as Beck placed his arms around the woman's waist and hugged her. The teacher smiled brightly and hugged him around his neck and giving an extra squeeze, but with Cat's blood boiling she quickly took the picture of the two hugging and lowered her phone as Robbie looked over in disbelief. "Don't send that!" Robbie whispered loudly, "Use it!" Rex cheered, but with that Beck and the teacher released each other and she scribbled a pass on a sticky note and handed it to Beck. She looked directly at Robbie, her eyes solid, and later Robbie would plead either out of paranoia or truth that her eyes gleamed a menacing red.

Cat quickly sent the picture to Tori as the teacher started talking, "Hello, I'm the new teacher." She announced, "I hear everyone was waiting to meet me, so, my name is Marilyn Titova. But you, my dears, can call me Red if you please." She seemed sweet and talked with politeness to her students as class began, she chose for today's period to be introducing them to her as the year had already started.

* * *

Tori's phone buzzed in the middle of class which went unnoticed, but Tori quickly grabbed her phone out of her bag. She looked to Andre, "Cat sent a picture." Andre leaned over to look as his curious nature got a hold of his train of thought. Tori reluctantly opened the text to view the picture, but when it loaded and appeared Tori went white and gasped for air as Andre smirked, "She is totally hott." He snickered as Tori elbowed him, "This is awful!" she burst to loudly as their Teacher turned around to look at her, he glared and Tori sucked in another breath, "I-I don't understand!" she lied, the male teacher grunted, "Well if you would let me finish Miss Vega." He said as he turned around to continue explaining a theory of Janet Jackson's wardrobe malfunction in 2004.

Andre frowned at Tori, "What do you mean?" he asked with full suspicion of Tori's idea, "He's sleeping with Titova." She hissed as she started to feel angry, "Tori, that's a little far don't you think?" he pleaded, "Fine, but they have to at least be seeing each other." She stated as she showed him the picture again. "Look his head is practically rest on her chest!" aware of her volume she glance at their teacher before looking back at Andre, "I'll believe you when there is proof, but DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT show this to Jade." He demanded, Tori nodded, "Agreed, she would lose her mind." Tori placed her phone back into her bag before covering her face with her hands and sighing as she leaned back in her seat. "Tori, don't let it affect you, we'll get to the bottom of it, I promise." Andre smiled at her, "We can always just ask Beck, you know he won't hide anything." Tori looked through her fingers, "He's been acting weird all day." "Tori, give him a benefit of doubt." Andre's face made it clear that they weren't going to talk about it until they regrouped or asked Beck then, but as Tori place her confidence in her best friend she felt sick of just the thought of how Jade would feel if it were true.

The rest of the current period Tori spent thinking about when Beck tried to kiss her, she did find him unbelievably attractive like every girl in Hollywood Arts, even like her sister, but her morals and her strange loyalty to her so called friend Jade kept her from making any mistakes, or more so, a risk. Thankfully Tori knew herself well enough to never be caught up in a boy, she learned that lesson the hard way, but least it wasn't devastating to her. She continued on to wonder about a small group of possibilities of the situation that has arose, but quickly she jerked back to reality as the bell rang and Andre rose out of his seat and waited on her. She gave a sad smile to her friend as she left the classroom and to head to lunch with Robbie and Cat to hopefully make a plan.

* * *

Robbie jogged up to Tori and Andre with Cat behind him as they met in the normal spot for lunch, but before they could slow down to discuss everything they had to hide in Sikowitz's room so neither Beck nor Jade could find them. As they sat down in a circle they looked around at each other, "So, we need to find this out." Tori began, "I say we just ask him." Andre cut in swiftly, "Yeah." agreed Robbie, "I doubt he's just going to tell us." Cat mumbled as she squeezed her stuffed companion, "But he's still our friend right?" she looked up at Robbie and Andre, then to Tori, "Right?" Tori smiled weakly at Cat, "Right." She answered.


	3. Hot Water

_**Sorry for the late update, but thankfully it's twice as long!**_

* * *

Jade walked the halls at lunch not willing to be seen by anyone, she felt empty and lonely. Beck use to tell her that he loved, but after their break and everything she thought they still had mutual feelings for each other, but it hurt her heart to see Beck try to kiss Tori over the web cam. But Tori was a good enough friend to be respectful of her feelings toward Beck, but her fears of losing Beck renewed themselves as she knew he was on the phone with another girl. Could he have really gotten over her so quickly? Jade thoughts buzzed as her stomach twisted and turned, she wondered who the other girl was so she could make her pay.

But Jade's thoughts were cut short as she caught a glimpse of Beck walking through side doors that lead to the parking lot; he was carrying one large white paper bag. By the smell it was obvious that it was food, but with that quick notice Jade darted around the corner, her heart pulsing as she planned the second part of her escape route. Her ear twitched as she heard a classroom door open and close around the corner and as she peeked out Beck was no longer there. She grimaced as she swallowed her guts and rounded the corner and slowly approached the door that Beck went through. She ever carefully looked through the door's window to see Beck sitting in a chair in front of Teacher's desk as he was taking containers out of the bag. She waited as Beck crumpled up the bag and tossed it into waste basket on the other side of the desk and as he sat back up and scooted closer to the desk he looked to another door way, "Hey, I'm thirsty!" he called with a smirked, he popped open a container and proceeded to eat some Buffalo Nuggets.

Jade ducked quickly as she saw a woman come out of the back with two cups, she heard the woman laugh and then Beck chuckle and so Jade looked back through the window she saw the woman standing in front of Beck, who was still sitting, and he had a hold of her hands. It was clear as the two struggled against each other's strength that she had tried to tickle him, Jade's blood began rise in her ears as she heard the token drumming, even her cheeks felt hot. She held her breath as she saw the woman back up and sit behind the desk and continue to eat her lunch with Beck.

Jade ducked down again and now her mood changed back to heart break, she felt like she was kicked in the gut and as she got up she walked away from the door and absent mindedly headed toward her favorite teacher's classroom.

* * *

As the four planned to separate after school, Tori would follow Beck and Cat would follow Marilyn as Robbie and Andre went to Tori's to do research over Marilyn. They had agreed that it was the best thing to not tell Jade at all as she already seemed slightly broken as she didn't play her normal games with everyone. As they all placed their hands in the middle they made an oath to find out and fix the situation good or bad. But to their surprise the door opened slowly and they pulled back their hands as she saw Sikowitz enter and closely behind him Jade followed before heading to the corner of the room and curling up in a chair. The gang looked at her in shock before they all noticed she wished to be alone as she turned her back toward them, they slowly rose and left the room with no words as they went to lunch now. Soon the day would be over and their quests would start for the answers they needed to comfort Jade in her time of heart break and not the good kind of pain. But as they ate it was quiet and slow as they all felt sympathy pains and even their own type of betrayed feelings toward Beck Oliver, everyone in a way felt like they didn't know their own friend anymore if he was able to cause someone such pain.

Cat kept chanting to herself that Beck wasn't bad enough to hurt Jade and he wasn't absurd enough to be involved with a teacher. Robbie tried to think of the different things that they would misinterpret as he reassured Cat with a contest hand on her shoulder as she leaned into him as she fiddled with Mr. Longneck's slivery hooves.

Andre held Tori's hands and as he rubbed them gently he looked down at his phone as his dear friend fought back tears as she thought about Jade's feelings; Tori was such a tender hearted girl and Andre understood that Tori couldn't see all her friends in the mixed pain they were all in. But he dropped a hand as his phone went off and he picked it up, "It's from Beck." He stated and everyone looked up, "He's asking were we are." Everyone remained frozen as they looked to him, he started to text back, "We're running late on getting lunch." He read his answer to everyone as they all began to stand up from the seats outside the school's entrance. "We went to Nozu." He looked to everyone as they nodded in agreement, "If he texts you, or talks to you. Don't act any different." He spoke softly as everyone gathered their stuff and headed back into the building as the bell rang.

* * *

Once the last bell rang for the day they broke and didn't meet for they all knew their parts, but as everyone else drove; Tori darted about to find her sister, Trina. "Trina, I need you to do me a favor." Tori bit back her begging as her older sister smiled widely at her, "What do I get out of it?" she looked witchy as she asked it, but Tori couldn't waste time, "I'll be your slave for a day and I'll do your laundry if you don't ask any questions." Tori stated as she gave Trina a hard look; Trina frowned and cocked a brow at her younger sister. "I'll give you gas money too" Tori pleaded, but with that final addition Trina nodded in agreement, "Your wish is my command, Baby sister." She said slyly. Tori caught a glimpse of Beck leaving the building, she grabbed Trina's arm and hurried down the stairs, "We need to follow Beck." Tori explained as they made it to Trina's car, "Why?" Trina asked as she unlocked her bug, "No asking questions!" Tori swung open the door and got in as Trina started the car, "Whatever." Trina snapped as they backed out and left the school.

They began to follow Beck's sliver 1969 Mercury Cougar as he headed home. But Cat was still at the school, she waited outside Marilyn Titova's room, she texted Robbie, Andre, and Tori quickly as they all updated to where they were at and by the looks of it Cat was at risk to be noticed by Titova. Cat feared that the school would become empty and it would be suspicious if one student followed a teacher out to the parking lot, but thankfully as she began to text her thought to Robbie she heard Titova's door open.

Marilyn Titova hurried out of her classroom and around Cat as she headed toward the parking lot. Cat waited behind to delete the text before following a distance behind and as Titova got into her black 2012 Challenger and backed out and left; Cat had made it to her car.

Quickly though, as Cat followed the speeding car, she had noticed she had passed Trina and Tori and even Beck. She whined to herself has she scrambled with her phone and called Tori, "Do you think they are heading to the same place!" She sounded panicked, and Tori's eyes widened, "They could be, but keep following!" after saying that Tori hung up to call Andre, "They may be heading to the same place." She covered her face as she tried to slow her excited breathing, but she quickly looked over at Trina, "Well, I couldn't tell you, Robbie and Me can't find anything over Marilyn Titova or a Red, according to Robbie." Andre said as he looked over at Robbie's lap top. Tori chewed her lip as she sat forward as she saw Beck turn into a neighborhood; they turned shortly after, "We're going to Beck's. I'll text you." She said as she hung up, they drove past as Beck parked in the street near his RV the Sliver Streak. Tori ducked down, "Trina drop me off around the next corner." She instructed, but as they rounded the corner they saw Cat's parked pink car. Tori got out, "Thanks Trina." She said as she smiled at her sister before running toward Cat.

Tori quickly got into Cat's car, "That Challenger is Marilyn's." Cat said as she turned off her car, "So she is over at Beck's?" Cat nodded and looked displeased, Tori caught her breath, "Well, I guess we need to go look." She breathed as she got out of the car, "Cat, stay here. It'd be too hard for both of us not to be noticed." with that Tori turned and walked toward the house, "But, Tori!" she heard Cat call, but she stayed knowing clearly it was true.

* * *

As Tori approached the house she heard Beck in the RV, as she got closer she ducked down under a window and quickly got to the front and crouched. But she crawled back as she heard Beck emerge from the RV; she peeked around and saw Beck locking the door. He was wearing swim trunks and flip-flops and had a towel and several other items he carried with an arm, but he turned and went into the house. Tori scurried along the side of the house toward the gate, she kept low to ground hopping no one saw her, she didn't need the cops called on her for she had already been locked up before, but you never know in upper-middle class neighborhoods like Beck's. But once at the gate Tori climbed up it and peeked over to see the edge of a pool, she heard the back door so she leapt over and landed awkwardly in the plush grass. She froze as she heard talking, "I can't believe they hired you." It was Beck; Tori crawled closer to the edge of the house and laid in the grass. She heard a woman laugh and she knew it had to be Marilyn, "You know you're happy about it!" Marilyn laughed, but then Tori heard them both laughing and a quick scuffle before she heard Marilyn scream and get thrown into the water. Few moments after she heard Beck leap in, she looked around the corner with her phone and snapped a picture. She sucked back and sent the picture in a text to everyone before she backed up more and turned; she hopped over the fence and jogged back to Cat's car.

Tori got back in Cat's car, "Okay, we need to go back to my house." Cat started her car and they left the neighborhood and headed to Tori's place to meet up with the guys, "Do you think Beck's parents know?" Cat asked as they pulled up, "I don't think they were there." Tori said plainly as she opened her front door; Cat jogged in behind her and went and sat with Robbie. "So they're swimming together?" Andre announced with a confused voice as Tori sat next to him, "Yeah" she huffed, "They still could be friends." He excused, "Swimming alone, they aren't just friends." Robbie cut in as he held Cat's shoulders. They sat in silence as they wondered, but they were all startled by a knock at the front door, Tori got up slowly, but Andre stood up and patted her hand before heading to the door and opening it.

Andre didn't look through the peep hole, but just bravely opened the door to reveal a shrunken Jade. "Hey Jade, what's up?" Andre asked trying to hide his surprise in his voice, "Tori, is this some joke?" Jade snapped as she marched into the house and pointed at Tori, "W-what do you mean?" She asked as worry spread across her face, "This!" Jade sneered as she raised her phone to show everyone the picture. Beck was lifting Marilyn in the air and they both had big grins across their faces, Beck was standing in the shallow waters and Marilyn's nude colored bikini looked almost nonexistent as the picture was kind of blurred.

Tori stared on in horror, "I didn't mean to send that to you." She gaped as she felt crushed, Jade's eyes welled with tears, "This isn't funny!" she screamed as her knees shook, "Who is she!" she demanded before falling to the ground with tears running down her face.


	4. She is Model

_**Thank you for those who have reviewed and to answer. It is NOT a BeckxOC and I will not say if it is a BADE story, for at this point in the plot they are far from continuing their relationship (as you will see in this chapter), but again Thank you for those who have reviewed for I do take them into consider and I do appreciate them.**_

* * *

Tori jumped up and went to Jade's side begging, "Please, Jade, We aren't for sure of anything!" Tori pleaded, she wrapped her arms around Jade and held her, "Please, Its okay." Jade sobbed and then tried to choke them back, but she managed to push Tori, "Get off of me, Vega!" she cried as she wobbled to her feet. Andre grabbed Tori's arm and raised her to her feet as Jade found her way to Cat's arms, "I saw when he tried to kiss you!" Jade sobbed, Cat looked to Tori, "She's hysterical" Cat continued as she soothed Jade, and even Robbie moved back, "They could be friends!" he tried to cheer, but he looked over to Andre who supported Tori. "Jade, I didn't, we didn't kiss. I wouldn't do that to you." Tori continued to beg, but Jade didn't reply back as she hid her face in Cat before standing up on her own, "Someone take me there." She demanded as everyone paused, but Andre let go of Tori, "I'll take you. We'll go together." He said as he pulled out his keys, he turned and Jade followed him. Cat and Robbie went to Tori's aide as she stood and mumbled "I can't believe I did this to her." She choked, "I'm a horrible person." Cat looked distressed so Robbie moved Tori to the sofa, "It'll be okay, I know it Tori." She covered her face as she breathed hard, "Please, don't worry."

* * *

Andre parked in front of Beck's house, "Are you sure?" He looked over at Jade, but in her mindset there was no time to waste, she swung open the door and hopped out and slammed it back; Andre quickly followed her into the front yard. Jade stood still and tried to listen, she quickly looked over to the RV, but it looked empty so she stomped to the front door and pounded on it with her fist. Andre stood behind her, "Jade, calm down." He tried to reason, but she couldn't hear him over the blood drumming in her ears. No reason could get past her red cheeks as she was about to scream and shout, but she almost felt sick when she saw the front door swing open and bounce back a little. Now she stared at Beck, she stopped for a split second as it all hit her as she noticed his bare torso and towel wrapped around his body; She swung open the glass door and shove Beck back, "You're a piece of shit!" She screamed, "So, where is the fat whore!" She accused and snapped at Beck. Streaming through hateful words, she felt popping in her skull as she saw red, but suddenly she felt Andre's hands on her shoulders and could faintly hear, "Jade, stop! Not like this!" she scratched at Beck. "What the hell! Beck get back!" roared Marilyn as she pulled Beck behind her, "Who the hell do you think you are!" Beck placed his hands on Marilyn's shoulders and glared at Jade, "Who the fuck is this, Beck!" Jade screeched as she sneered at them, "My Mom." Beck answered, Andre's grip pulled Jade back and with the monition it shook her.

Jade swallowed and a gross taste came to her mouth, "Your Mom." She gaged, she looked up at Andre with a horrified face, "What?" she questioned. Beck tried to move around Marilyn, but she placed her hand to stop him, she glared at the two teens, "Get out." She growled, "Mom, wait." Beck spoke softly; Marilyn grabbed Beck's face and pointed to the door, "Get out or I'll call the police." She barked. Andre quickly led Jade back and out to his truck, he took her back to Tori's to quickly tell everyone.

* * *

Few days past at Hollywood Arts and Beck did not attend, with the time of his absence everyone was able to take in the truth and feel the burn of guilt. They all felt terrible and waited for when Beck would appear, but even Miss Titova was gone, the worst affected was Jade; she seemed almost crippled with the guilt. "How could I not guess that?" Jade sighed and stared at her feet, "She is a teacher." Robbie scooted over toward her, "You didn't even know she was a teacher." He stated calmly, "Yeah, none of us meet his parents." Andre said and everyone nodded their heads. They were in Sikowitz's room waiting for new scenes, but he had stepped out and the group gathered together, "She is model." Cat said as she patted Jade's leg, "I couldn't even have guessed it." Sikowitz agreed as he stepped back into the classroom, "But someone has agreed to explain." He said charmingly as he held open the door as Beck walked through, everyone gave a surprised face as Beck approached but then everyone, but Jade gave him a warm smile. Jade, however, slumped lower, "So you forgive us?" Cat asked and looked at Beck with hopeful eyes, he nodded simply, "Yeah, and you too, Jade." He smirked, "Yay!" Cat cheered as she hopped up and hugged Beck. Slowly Tori got up and hugged him too, even Andre and Robbie got up and patted Beck and hugged him, but Beck still kept his eye on Jade.

"So?" Cat asked Beck as he looked back down at her, "How is Miss Red your Mom?" Beck laughed at the question and everyone began to take their seats again, "Well, let's start off with I look like my father." He said as he sat down, "Well, yeah." Laughed Robbie as he leaned forward, "Well, I look like my father and my Mom had me when she was 18 and even then she was a model, so she ages pretty well and she's short." Beck licked his lip as he awkwardly laughed then he looked back at Jade, "Um, and my Mom kept her last name, Titova, and she gave me his last name, Oliver." Jade seemed to loosen. "You told me you were Canadian." She whispered weakly, Beck smiled, "Yeah, I was born in Canada, because my father was an up-in-coming Hockey player, Austin Oliver, and who is Canadain, German, and Native American. My Mom left him because she was home sick, she is actually Russian and Native American, but instead of naming me, Beck Titov, she gave me my Dad's surman." Beck kept positive and everyone relaxed.

Slowly Jade sat up and looked him in the eye and even she saw that Beck wasn't holding anything against anyone, not even for calling his Mom a fat whore, "She actually wants you guys to come over." He smiled, "I told her you all were my friends, so she want to get to know you all and she told me to tell you that's she says sorry for being a M.I.L.F." Beck ran his fingers through his hair, "Milk?" Cat chimed in, everyone laughed and Robbie tossed an arm around her shoulders, "Sure." Beck agreed, but with that Sikowitz patted Tori on the shoulder, "So all in all, it's just coconut milk!" He smiled, "But, sorry friends, I have to get to the theater." With that everyone understood what he meant, they all gathered their things and walked out the door as they all waited on each other for proper goodbyes as even slowly parted for home. "Jade, can you take me home?" Tori asked and Jade simply nodded and handed her friend her Jeep keys before chasing after Beck, "Beck, hold on." She called when she walked up as he opened his car door. Beck looked at her plainly and that made her flinch, "I'm sorry I called her a fat whore." She looked at her feet and crossed her arms, "Jade, it's okay." He said confidently as he walked over to her and hugged her, "The good thing about having a red head for a mother is she does crazy things too." He breathed into her hair as he hugged her, she smiled as he held her and she closed her eyes, "Really?" She joked as she leaned into the embrace. "Well, she punched my step mother in the mouth so hard that she had part of her tooth stuck in her knuckle." Beck laughed, Jade looked up at him with wide eyes, "You're not serious." Beck smiled and kissed her head, "She said she did that when I was only a couple months old." Jade laughed and Beck's arms fell away from her, they smiled at each other before Beck started chuckling. He turned Jade around fairly fast to show her that Tori was hanging out of the Jeep window, watching them, but Tori quickly retracted back into the vehicle noticing her cover blown. "I'll see you tomorrow, dinner at my house." Beck said sweetly as he back up and got into his car, and Jade waved as he pulled out before she went to her Jeep. As she got in and started the car, but in the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Tori, as Jade looked over she saw Tori's huge grin and Jade couldn't fight back her smile as she matched Tori's.

* * *

_**So Beck prevails as his normal glorious self! But has Beck told his Mother that the girl that accused her and paraded around their home was his ex-girlfriend that his parents were already known to disapprove of?** _


	5. Too Young

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been sick and stressing over College issues. But Thank you for reviewing again and enjoy the double long chapter!**_

* * *

A vicious laughter echoed off the glimmering snow, "You're dump as shit if you think I'm going to stay!" it was shrill and followed by a loud crash as the pregnant woman sent a book sailing across the room and toward a man. He stood solid as it slapped the wall next to him, "We could be a family." He reasoned, but by the time he said it the woman already exited the room. He was a tower made of lean muscles, his skin tan even with no hot summers and his hair thick, fluffy, and dark. He may have been handsome, but years of brutal sports had damaged and left scars on his skin and the man's teeth were crooked, but he never had braces.

He followed the woman quickly into the master bedroom and found her packing, "Don't talk to me." She snapped, "You're going to make me go into labor with your stupid shit, Austin." The man sighed and sat down on the bed, his back was to her and he scrubbed his face with his massive hands, "Why do you hate me?" he asked, but from the large man it sounding like a kitten's cry. It stuck the young woman, "Austin, I don't hate you." She bit, "I'm just unhappy." She swallowed as he looked over his shoulder at her, "With me?" "No." she breathed out quickly as she went over to him, her hands on her swollen abdomen, "Here, I can't model. I'm just a Hockey wife." They weren't married not even engaged and still she came with him to be his companion, but in Canada they prefer Asian women on center folds. She couldn't find any work and money was never a worry, but she felt useless and captive in a tundra land and she never liked snow. "I miss my family and I know Beck will miss them too." She said simply, "I'm not taking him from you, but I'm not keeping him from his family." That was all the reasoning she needed, Austin looked at her, "You're right, Marilyn." Austin said softly as he laid a hand over her stomach. She was so small that his hand could almost cover the bump completely, he felt like he caged a bird, she was so beautiful pregnant and she wanted everyone to see it, but he hid her in the snow.

* * *

Beck walked through the front door of his house, "Hey, Mom." He called as he walked to the open kitchen; Marilyn looked up as she heard her son, "Everything okay?" it was mostly rhetorical as she saw Beck smiling as he sat at the counter and grabbed a cookie off a plate, "Least you can bake." He joked as he started to eat the treat, Marilyn gave him an offend look before laughing with him, "I already called Chef Marcus for tomorrow. So, what about your friends?" She asked as she finished cleaning the kitchen. "They seemed relieved." Beck said in thought as he shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth; Marilyn walked around the kitchen island and patted his shoulder as she passed by. Beck quickly got up and followed her up some stairs, "So are you excited to meet them?" he asked as he stood in the master room's door way, "Well of course! I've been wanting to meet them since you met them." She looked over her shoulder at son as she opened a box, "I even found photos to prove that I'm your mother." Beck laughed as he flopped on the bed and reaching in the box to gather some pictures, "To prove that you're my mom" He simply said as he glanced over the old photos and placing some aside, "Well the one with black hair obviously doubted it." Beck frowned quickly before appearing normal again; he knew his parents had already disapproved of Jade even though they never met. There was a reason why they never met, but it was never over Jade's piercings or love of scissors, he knew that there was a chance for Jade and his Mom to get along. But nights that Jade and he fought he knew his Mom could hear every word, but as Beck looked up as he heard his mother make her way into the bathroom, he remembered that they weren't together any more.

He looked back down at the photos; the ones in his hands were taken when he was little, most of them were with his Mom and his aunts and cousins on her side, but he wasn't even in any picture with his Dad and that brought some sadness to him, "Where's Dad?" he asked out loud. Marilyn peeked around the bathroom door frame, "I think he went to the ice rink, he said he'd be back by tonight." Beck got up off the bed and looked into the bathroom as saw his mom looking through more photo albums. Beck turned and went out of the room and went toward the stairs as he brought out his phone and start to text Jade. But she stopped half way down the stairs as he heard his mother flounder into the hallway, "You better not cry or else I'll give you something to cry about!" He turned around to see to see her at the top of the stairs, "You're crazy." He shot back as he went into toward the front door, "Hey! Where are you going?" "Mom, not shouting in the house!" Beck exited and jogged to his RV, he knew she chased him out into the front yard, he tried to close the RV's door before she caught it, "Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled as Beck made faces at her through his screen door.

* * *

Everyone hesitantly gathered outside Beck's house, Jade arrived with Tori and Cat as Andre and Robbie were already sitting in the back of Andre's truck, everyone decided to dress casually as Beck never said anything about dress. But with a few quick words between everyone they went and stood on the porch as Jade rang the doorbell, "I wonder if they'll have red velvet cupcakes." Cat said simply as she played with her hair; Andre looked at his feet in an awkward fashion as Robbie smiled at Cat, "They are taking their time answering the door." Tori huffed as she rubbed Andre's arm. "I'm nervous." Jade stated as she still stood facing the door, everyone shared quick glances before continuing in silence as the door opened. A large man answered the door, everyone on first sight realized it had to have been Beck's father, "Good evening Mr. Oliver." Jade said softly, he smiled down at her, "Good afternoon, kids." He began to say something else, but looked over his shoulder as shouting could be heard. He turned around again with a sympathetic look before ushering the teens in, "Sorry, about the noise." He said quickly as they walked out of the entrance way to see Marilyn and Beck wrestling on the ground, "Say it!" She shouted as Beck started kicking the floor, "No!" he cried with laughter in his voice as he rolled around under his mother. She pinched and poked him as she sat on him; she giggled and stuck her tongue out, "Beck, your friends are here." Mr. Oliver called, "Marilyn, neither you nor Beck are even ready." He nagged, "Let them work up their appetite." Said another man as he walked out of the kitchen; Chef Marcus was another massive man with a foreign accent, he laughed as he walked pass the jumble of his employer before walking toward the crowd with a large platter. He lowered it to allow the teens to look over it, "Beck told me you lot like sushi." He smiled sweetly while they took their pick, "This is Marcus, our chef." Mr. Oliver said as he patted the man's shoulder, "And a close family friend." "Yup, I use to watch Beck when he was little and Miss Marilyn sent me to culinary school." Marcus looked back over to the said woman, who was helping her son up. "Well, everyone, these are my friends from Hollywood Arts." Beck walked over and introduced each of them, but he left Jade last and even paused before saying, "And this is. Skyland." He lied; he looked at Jade before winking at her.

The game was on Jade thought as she automatically noticed a change in his mother face, she knew Beck was lying; Marilyn was the type of mother who was very close to her child and that greatly intimidated her. "Austin, stop being formal" Jade looked to Marilyn with surprise as everyone chuckled, "It's just a dinner to get to now everyone." Marilyn said as she patted Cat's shoulder, "Well, please relax as I finish Dinner." Marcus said as the tray was cleaned, he nodded to everyone before quickly going back to the kitchen; Marilyn followed behind Marcus as he exited and Beck lead his friends to the living room, "How tall are you?" Cat asked Mr. Oliver as she tugged on his sleeve, "I'm six foot, eight inches." He answered her as they smiled at each other; Tori sat down on a sofa, "This is a really nice house, Mr. Oliver." She complimented as Mr. Oliver sat down on an opposite sofa with Cat, "Well, thank you, but I don't live here, I've only came to visit from Canada." He said sweetly as he eyed Marilyn as she entered the room sipping from a large glass, closely behind her was Marcus with a tray of drinks. He offered them out and Beck turned toward his mother and grabbed her drink to take several gulps before turning back, he and his mother smiled at each. Beck went and sat in between Tori and Jade as everyone started to chat, but it wasn't too far along before Marilyn began to tell embarrassing baby stories and teasing Beck. "I remember giving you wasabi when you were 13." She giggled, "Beck fell asleep in the car and ended up having massive snot bubbles on the way home." Beck's friends laughed wildly and joked with him, even Jade laughed and seemed quite happy as she and his mother smiled at each other. 30 minutes later Marcus had come in to tell them dinner was ready and Mr. Oliver quietly led them to the dining room and again Marilyn disappeared and came back with her glass full again and again Beck stole some drinks as the food came out.

Dinner was fun and very talkative, everyone was enjoying themselves and by dessert everyone was too full to eat so they sat around and continued the evening, "I don't see why you haven't sold that thing, Dear." Marilyn said as she drank, "You don't even sleep in it." Beck laughed, "My RV? That's the place I go when I get tired of seeing my mother's butt." "That explains the 'must wear pants' rule" Tori joked, "Yeah, because it gets embarrassing" Beck continued as he took a couple bites of his dessert, "So, your embarrassed of me?" Marilyn accused dramatically, "When your mom wears the shortest shorts you ever seen, yes." Beck shot back and Marilyn gasped as everyone laughed at them. The group felt better as they watched Beck and his Mother kid with each other as she tickled him, it would have been easy to mistake them as a couple, for its pretty uncommon for an 18 year old boy to be so close to his mother. She often grabbed his face and pinched his cheeks as she teased him and Beck happily took it passively, it was a sweet scene thought Jade, but she felt the need for a fake name chew at her. Thankfully it wasn't long until everyone was going toward the front door the later it got, soon Andre asked Jade if she wanted him to take Tori and Cat home so she could stay and talk to Beck. The past few days Jade found herself depending on her friends more now, Tori didn't seem as annoying as she had thought and actually felt better in her company as they treated each other much nicer.

Everyone said good bye warmly as Andre took everyone home and Jade escorted them out and waited in the RV for Beck, who was stopped by his mother, "So, what's Skyland's real name again?" she whispered to him quickly as his father went upstairs, "You mean Jade?" Beck questioned, he quickly realized his mistake, "Mom!" He snapped, but Marilyn cover his mouth and shushed him, "Let's just say your Grandma and me could have been spies." She said slyly as she lowered her hand, "What?" Beck gave her a confused look, "I looked through your window and saw you two fighting one night." She hissed as she jabbed him in the chest with her finger, but she quickly patted his cheek, "We'll talk later." She said as she turned around. Beck shook his head as he went to his RV, "So, did she know?" Jade asked as Beck opened the door, "Yeah." "Is she mad?" Beck laughed, "I can't ever tell with her." he smiled at Jade, "But, what do you think of her?" He asked as he sat next to her on his bed. "She's nice" Jade said simply, "But, what's with your Dad?" She asked Beck's smile lessened, "Like he said, he's visiting from Canada. He's only here about a week every year." "So, he's never here on holidays?" Jade put her hand on Beck's; "Rarely" He said before he looked at her, "I'm sorry." Jade said plainly as she looked away, "How? I've never introduced you to my Mom." He bit his lip, "For never trusting you." She looked at and leaned toward him; Beck felt wonderful, his smile came back the more she leaned in and he could feel her lips brush his he placed his hands on her waist. It was all to surreal to the two teens as they felt their emotions for each other flood back as they shared the inmate moment, but Jade quickly fell back as she heard something outside the RV.

Beck stood up and looked around, all the windows were closed, even the door. He stood still for a second before rushing toward a back window; he opened the window, "MOM!" He shouted which made Jade sit back up and looked at Beck; he opened the window, "Yeah! I can see you!" he leaned out, "Go back inside!" Jade couldn't help but giggle as she peaked out a window to see Marilyn standing behind a bush before going back into the house. Jade looked over at Beck as he walked back, "Yeah." He laughed obviously embarrassed, "That's my-"He was cut off as Jade kissed him, they stayed still for what seemed like minutes, but Jade pulled away. She got up and went toward the door, "I'll see you at school." She smiled at him before going out and toward her car; Beck laid back and listened to her Jeep start and leave, but he sat back up as he heard the RV door open again. "Mom, go away" Whined Beck, "Please." Marilyn scoffed as she stood there, "You sleeping out here?" she asked as she scratched her head. Beck stood up, "No." Marilyn smiled as she looked at her son before they left the RV and went into the house together, "You really like her don't you?" She asked as they walked up the stairs; Beck looked at her, with a face that showed clearly, she frowned, "You're too young to know what love is." She hissed before disappearing into her room. Beck shook his head as he went into his room and closing the door softly, he pulled out his phone and typed 'I love you', but he placed it down on his night stand before forgetting about it.


	6. Mommy Bear

Jade hadn't heard from Beck all weekend which made her very anxious on Monday morning as she sat on the floor next to her locker as she played with scissors, as she ran her fingers along the dull blade she heard someone approach her. "So?" Andre asked as he squatted next to her, "I haven't heard from him." She answered simply before looking up at Andre with hurt eyes; Andre put an arm around her and squeezed her slightly before standing up. He looked over to see Cat and Robbie walk by as they talked and not long after Tori entered the building and headed toward them, "Hey guys, I saw Beck out in the parking lot with Miss Titova. He said he'll be late because he's helping her set up her room." She announced, but with a good morning to two of her friends; Jade got up and went toward Miss Titova's room. "Jade?" Tori asked as she followed, "Marilyn knew Beck lied about my name." Jade stated as she stopped not too far from her desired location, "So?" Tori questioned, "Then she tried to spy on us in Sliver Streak." Tori looked at Jade with shock, "Really?" Jade nodded, "That's kind of weird." "You think?" Jade said sarcastically.

Jade crouched and walked toward the door and peeked through the window, she waved Tori closer, "Can you hear them?" Jade mouthed, Tori laid her head on the door before nodding, "So what did the whole 'you're too young to know what love is' thing mean, Mother." Beck said harshly, Marilyn turned around quickly, "Beck Oliver, do not talk to me like that." She hissed, but Beck stepped closer, "Fine. But still answer the question." "What I said." Marilyn snorted, "That you are too young to know what love is." Beck stomped his foot, "That's insult!" He snapped, "How?" Marilyn turned back around to fiddle with things on her desk, "You know what the fuck I mean!" Beck shouted, but quickly his was slapped. Jade ducked down and looked at Tori, who couldn't see what was happening, but she knew what had happened by the sound. Beck put his hand over his cheek as his looked at his mother with a hurt face, "If you're going to talk to your Mother like this after spending a few minutes with her, then she is not welcomed in my home and your life." She snapped; Beck didn't say anything as he sat down behind a table, he looked down as he still held his face. Few moments passed before Marilyn looked at her son, "Cub, I'm sorry." She cooed as she went to him, she kissed his cheek and coddled him as Jade and now Tori watched them. Jade grabbed Tori's hand and led her away from the door, "I can't believe she hit him!" Jade snarled, "What mother does that?" Tori shook her head as she followed her back to their lockers. Andre looked over with intrigue, "What?" Jade growled, "Marilyn slapped Beck!" She fumed, "What did he do?" Andre asked with concern, "He said fuck" Tori stated easily, Jade glared at her, "That isn't a reason!" "Well, if I said that word around my grandma, she'd slap me too." Andre shrugged, "But what happened after words?" "She called him cub and acted sorry." Jade bit her finger to contain the anger she felt as she thought about it. "Well, she must have been sorry." Andre said and Tori nodded, "She looked sorry." "Cub? Really? She was baby talking him." Jade spat as she felt her muscles burn with hatred, "Jade, last night she called him cub too." Tori reasoned, but Jade shook her head before storming off.

* * *

By Sikowitz's class everyone saw each other again since the morning, Jade looked watched closely as he entered the room and sat down, but he seemed normal. Even his face seemed normal, no mark was left, she leaned over toward Cat, "Hey, pinch Beck's cheeks." She whispered, Cat looked at her with confusion, "What?" "It's like tag, but you pinch each other's cheeks." Jade explained as Cat stared to giggle. She leaned forward and pinched Beck's cheeks and shook them a little as she giggled wildly, "You're it!" Beck laughed and didn't move, "Very funny, Cat." He didn't flinch or even twitch from pain, Jade glared, she knew Beck well enough to know when he was hurt he didn't like to be touched by anyone. It infuriated her, she didn't understand it sounded like it would have left a bruise, but he seemed like nothing like it ever happened. But quickly everyone's attention is to the door as it opened and Marilyn strode in, her eyes focused on Jade before she went to Sikowitz. They chatted quietly with their backs turned to class, but it was common when Teachers were planning things, but it was over quickly as Sikowitz wrote something down and handed it to Marilyn. She turned on her heels and quickly walked passed Beck before backing up; she tossed her hand out, "Beck." She said simply as she looked down at him. Beck chuckled, "What?" he asked innocently, but Marilyn huffed and bent down, all the boys looked at her in awe before she stood back up holding a cup of coffee. She retrieved from under Beck's chair and looked at him with a blank face; Beck looked embarrassed as he tried to take it from her, "I didn't pay for you to have braces so you can yellow your teeth." She scolded gently, all the boys in the class oohed and laughed as Beck shooed his mother. She quickly left as fast as she came in, but had taken Beck's coffee with her, Beck continued to slightly laugh from embarrassment, "She's so over bearing." He shrugged. Jade stared into the back of Beck's head, she was and it was starting to annoy her greatly, but she was exactly like that then again she didn't care it bothered her to see Beck so passive with someone else.

Even at lunch when Jade was walking to rejoin their group; Marilyn stood in front of Beck holding some money, "Now, this is for today AND tomorrow. If you don't make it last you're not getting any tomorrow because I will be where?" She lectured Beck, "You'll be in a meeting." He droned before he snatched the money. He looked over and smiled at everyone as they laughed and waved as Marilyn left; Jade kept her distance until Marilyn had left before she walked over to her friends, "Hey." She said softly. Beck gave her a warm smile as everyone headed to the Sidewalk Café, but quickly Beck grabbed her hand and straggled behind, "Hey let me buy lunch." He offered, she pushed her hair behind her ear as they walked to the truck and getting lunch. They sat down and enjoyed a normal lunch in what seemed days and as everything seemed normal, but quickly Beck had a shadow cast over him and he froze. Everyone noticed and Beck stayed quiet and squeezed his hand which snapped the fork, "What's wrong?" Jade asked as he stood up, he stuck his hand to her and before quickly walking up the stairs to the stage. "Mom!" Beck shouted and everyone below jumped and looked up; Marilyn quickly stood up, "Don't yell at me." She scolded, "Thanks to me you came out smart!" She went to walk down the stairs; Beck followed her, "Really!" Marilyn kept walking to her car, "Yeah! Yeah! Stop spying on me! I'm grown up!" She waved an arm as she yelled back, "Blah Blah blah, teen age angst!" Beck sat back down with his friends, "Sorry, she's crazy." He apologized, "All moms are like that." Tori said, but it quickly became apparent that Jade shrunk in her sit and nibbled at her food. He had apologized about his mother, because he saw how Jade sulked, but as lunch ended he pulled Jade behind again, "What's wrong?" Jade didn't look at him and shrugged, "Nothing." She answered, but she was quickly pulled against him and kissed. It was passionate and loving, she felt her cheeks get hot and even smelled Beck's breath as he pulled back, "Cheer up." He said sweetly before kissing her head. They began to part and Jade brightened, "See you tomorrow." She said as she walked to their separate classes.

* * *

Jade even texted Beck later that evening, and he quickly showed signs of appreciation, he sent her sweet lyrics and was attentive. But as Beck lingered in the living room and his mother noticed, she sat down on the couch next to him and tried to read them as Beck typed them, but she couldn't catch them. "Who are you texting, cub?" She asked sweetly as she turned on the TV, "Jade." He sounded dreamy and even laid back and put his head in Marilyn's lap; she petted, "Why?" She asked as she gritted her teeth, "I think I want to ask her back out." He said as he lowered his phone, "I just can't shake the feelings I have for her." He closed his eyes and allowed his mother to comb his hair with her fingers, "Um, I don't think that's a good idea." She breathed, but he quickly opened an eye. "What do you mean?" Marilyn chewed her cheek, "You've only been broken up for what? A month?" she shook her head, "And it was a long relationship, you need to enjoy your youth." She tried to sound motherly seeing that was the best advice she received from her mother when she was Beck's age.

Beck sat up, "Mom, if you can't accept, then I won't tell you about it." He looked at her sternly before pulling out his phone again, but Marilyn grabbed it, "You won't tell me?" She questioned, "Mom, give it back." "Ha! No." She spat as she threw it against the wall which shattered it. "Mom!" Beck shouted, "What? Why?" "I've already said no and you have the balls to tell me you just won't talk to me!" She roared as she stood up, "Well, then. You're grounded, Beck Oliver!" she shattered a glass on the floor before storming off, but as Beck sunk in to the sofa his Dad hurried in. "What just happened?" He questioned with his deep voice, "Mom just broke my phone, a glass, and stormed off." Beck huffed as Austin crossed his arms, "What did you say?" "So now I'm in trouble with you?" Beck stood up to leave, but Austin caught his arm, "I didn't say that and just explain the situation." He reasoned as he sat down. Beck stayed standing as he crossed his arms, "I've told her how I feel about Jade and she won't give her a chance." "Is that all?" "Well, I told her if she doesn't accept it, then I won't tell her about it." Beck ran his fingers threw his hair as he sat down next to his Dad, "You knew that was gonna hurt." Austin said as he patted Beck's shoulders, "But, I love Jade." He pleaded, "Well, let's continue talking about it as we go get you another phone." Austin said as his smiled at him, "Thanks Dad." Was all that was said about it until they got to the safety of a car. "Now, Beck, I'm not getting you another phone just to do it." Austin began as she started his rental car, "I just know how you feel." He shook a finger at his son who smiled brightly, "So I'm not too young to know what love is?" Beck asked lightly, "I believe you're old enough, but I knew I was in love with your mother since her and I was in the second grade together." Beck chuckled, "You think it's a joke, but we knew if we ever had kids it was going to be a boy and we had a name picked out in 7th grade when Beck the Canadian singer became popular." Beck broke out laughing as they pulled up to the Pear Store, "Also, can I have some lunch money for tomorrow too?" Austin pulled out his wallet, "Now, what's the rule?" Austin asked as he handed over the money, "Don't tell, Mom."


	7. Fake It

_**WARNING this chapter contains teenage drinking and low rate drug use.**_

* * *

"Beck!" Called Marilyn, "Come here!" She smiled as she saw her young son come running out of another room; he was covered in marker and was carrying some and waving them in the air, "Mommy!" He giggled as she bent over and scooped him up. She grabbed his hand trying to keep him from coloring on her face, "Yes?" She answered, "I color like you!" He giggled hard as he dropped the markers and showed her his arms, "He gave himself tattoos?" Austin said as he looked closer at his son's chubby arms. Marilyn bounced him a bit which made him giggle more; he leaned back and dangled as he held on to her shirt and his father watched as the two played, "Cub, do you love Mommy?" She asked as she tried to kiss him, but he stuck his hand in her face, "Ew!" Marilyn laughed and sat him on the floor before wiping her lip gloss off on her shirt. She crouched down and puckered her lips again; Beck puckered his lips too before head butting his mother softly, he backed away and held out his arms again. "I love you, Mommy." He said sweetly as she picked him back up and held him toward his father, "Tell Daddy you love him too." She whispered into his ear, but he neither held out his arms nor even spoke a word as he looked at his dad. Marilyn adjusted him to be handed off to his father, but as Austin reached out Beck started to cry, she pulled him back and coddled him as she looked at Austin with sympathy in her eyes.

Austin tried to reason that Beck couldn't have recognized him because he was gone most of the year, but it hurt him deeply to even think Beck wasn't familiar with him.

* * *

Beck looked over at his Dad as they were on their way home, he hadn't told Jade that his mother had smashed his phone, but he continued to text her, "I thought you didn't like Jade?" Beck asked, "Well" Austin rubbed his nose as he drove, "It really doesn't matter what I think of her now." Beck raised a brow, "What?" Austin chuckled, "I'm not as-"He stopped for a moment to think of a word as he pulled into the drive way. "Not as crazy as Mom." Beck added as he smiled, but his dad shook his head, "No, you know she isn't crazy." Beck nodded, "I know, but over bearing." Austin nodded in agreement. They laughed together as they got out of the car and walked to the house, but as Austin opened the front door they were greeted by Marilyn standing in the entry with her arms crossed. "Hey Honey" Austin greeted warmly, but she quickly raised her hand before looking to their son, "Have you ever been drunk?" She asked, Beck frowned then smiled awkwardly, "Yeah." Marilyn snorted as she grabbed his arm and led him toward the kitchen, "I call bull shit and now you have to take a shot." She stated as she began to pour shot glasses, Beck looked over at his father confused, "See, you're really bull shittin'!" She slid a shot toward Beck. He looked at his mother as she raised her glass, "Come on" She prodded, he raised his glass too and tapped it to hers as he gained a determined face before downing the shot. Beck gave a disgusted face and gaged as his mother laughed, "Marilyn, what the hell?" Austin questioned, she raised her hand at him again, "Beck hasn't experienced his youth, so, I'm helping him." Beck started to cough as she poured more, "By getting him drunk?" Austin scolded, "Yeah, maybe I am." She said slightly slurred, "He's too much like you, he won't experience growing up." Austin frowned harshly as she stuck her tongue out at him. She looked back toward the teen, "The first time he ever smoked a blunt was with me." She stated sourly as she took another shot. Beck choked more, "What?" He backed up now acting slightly disturbed by the information, "Yeah, we are also doing that tonight now too." She announced. Beck's mother fed him shots for another hour as his father continued to nag at them, but Beck quickly started to lose himself; he had drank before, but it was beer because that's normally what Jade could get ahold of. He laid his head down on the counter, but he heard more shots get poured so he groaned, "Slow down." He whined as he looked up, "I'm catching up." Austin said sternly as he began to drink. Beck began to giggle at his dad, but then noticed that his mother was no longer in the room, he got up and looked around as he stumbled. He looked into the living room, but she wasn't there so he had to work up the courage to climb the stairs, he crawled up them to avoid falling and he crawled to her bed room door and looked in, "Mom!" He called as he laid on his stomach. She looked at him from her bed as she was rolling the blunt, she giggled, "You can't be my son if you are already drunk." He buried his face in the carpeting as he continued to laugh. He felt his mother roll him over, "You better not throw up on my carpet." She warned as she sat next to him. Beck did begin to feel some discomfort in his stomach, but he simply rubbed it to make it feel better, he looked over with shock as he heard his mother fiddle with a lighter. "You weren't kidding." He slurred as his Dad walked up the stairs; Marilyn smiled and rubbed his stomach, "Least I know you're safe at home." She leaned over to kiss his head and as she pulled away she blew smoke into his face which made him cough.

* * *

Beck leaned against his locker as his covered his face with his knees, he was hung over and now at school, another wonderful lesson his mother was trying to teach him. But so far recovery was hard, but not as hard as he felt Jade sit next to him, he looked up at her before leaning into her. "What's wrong?" She asked as she hugged him and rubbed his hair, "Just experiencing life, I guess." Jade laughed at this, "Who did you drink with?" It was a playful question, but Beck didn't answer, he just settled with kissing her. Luckily, Beck hadn't got sick from the drinking so it was still a pleasurable kiss, but he couldn't help remember last night in the one moment.

* * *

They slowed their drinking and Beck was given bread to munch on, but before he knew it he was chasing his mother to his RV, "Mom!" He laughed as he followed her in. She started to look around before she lifted up his mattress, she laughed wildly as Beck began to become more offended, "Called it!" She screamed as she pulled a roll of condoms out from under his bed. She held them in the air and Beck tried to take them back, "Okay, not funny." Austin stood in the door way and laughed, "It is!" She shrieked, "It's natural for boys your age, Beck." Austin said softly as he closed the door behind him, "Let me guess you've only slept with Jade?" Marilyn's face curled into a sinister smile. Beck shook his head, "So?" He tried to take the condoms again, but quickly his mother shoved them into her breast. Austin sighed, "The last thing we need is a grandchild!" he groaned, "I know" She said as she ripped one off, "But he has to sleep with another girl to get them back." She handed Beck the one condom.

* * *

Beck pulled away from Jade and looked down in thought, he tried to think that his mother wouldn't really be condoning such behavior, but she drank with him and was now the first person he did a drug with. He was confused, but looked up at Jade and kissed her again, "My Mom." He answered, she laughed at him, but he shook his head, "That's who I drank with." Jade's face morphed into shock, "You're kidding me!" she shut her mouth quickly as she saw their friends faces fill with curiosity as they heard her.

* * *

_**Sorry for another late update and sorry if the chapter has offended anyone. EARLY WARNING the next chapter might bump New Teacher up to RATED R.**_

_**And Again Thank you for your reviews and Thank you for reading.**_


	8. Beck X Robbie

_**Sorry for the EXTRA long wait**_

* * *

Beck chewed the inside of his cheek; he skipped most of his classes and hid from his Mom and most of his friends. He hid in his car and ducked down whenever he thought someone was coming by, he felt awful and was in a siege of inner turmoil, he had to think and quick. Master plan, anything, he had to think of anything to either get his mother to see how Jade really was, maybe get them to be friends, but he felt tears start to burn his dry eyes. He couldn't ever turn his Mom away, she was everything to him, but Jade was too, they shared a first kiss, they lost their virginity to each other; Beck could sleep with anyone easily, but he never wanted too, it even disgusted him to think about it.

"Beck?" Beck screamed, and lost his breath as he saw Robbie in his car window. Robbie screamed also and fell to the pavement; Beck stuck his head out the window as he tried to recover from the scare, "Robbie!" He snapped, but then it hit him, "Get in the car!" He hissed as he ducked back. Robbie scrambled to the other side and crawled into the passenger seat, "Oh my goodness, Beck, you scared me." Robbie huffed as his friend started the vehicle and pulled out of the school parking lot. Robbie looked around, "Beck? Where are we going?" Robbie asked as he buckled his seat belt, "To lunch." Beck answered as he sighed from relief. Beck pulled up to a vegan café and the two got out "Where's Rex?" Beck asked as they entered and sat down, "We were playing Hide and Seek, but it's whatever he was being extra cranky." Robbie laughed after they ordered, "He's always in Tori's back pack anyways." Beck laughed before resuming a serious face. "So, um, Robbie, can you do me a favor?" He asked as he began to chew his cheek and, "Yeah, anything." Robbie said innocently; Beck did love his friends, they were always there. "I need your help on something. So, can you come by my RV later tonight?" Beck reassured as the waitress set their plates down, "Okay, just text me." Robbie answered delightfully before eating. Beck felt a little bit more at ease, but now he had to figure out the rest of the plan. But, as Beck dropped Robbie back off at school he figured out the next step, but he quickly decided to go home for the rest of the day, but as Beck got home he noticed his father wasn't home.

* * *

Few hours later Beck heard his mother pull up and he walked out of his RV "Hey Mom" He greeted as she got out of her car, "Did you get sick?" She asked with concern as she approached him, "Yeah, but I'm feeling better now." She smiled at him, "Well, let me know if you need anything, cub." She kissed his cheek before heading toward the door, but Beck smiled, "I met someone also!" He called out and his mother turned sharply look at him. "What? So fast?" she looked trapped, "Well, I am your son!" His smile widened before he went back to his RV.

Marilyn still stood on the porch; he continued to look at her son's RV before seeing him move a curtain back, then she turned and went inside. She dropped her bag and kicked off her heels as Austin peaked around the corner, "Mari?" He asked as she walked by and into the kitchen. "He's up to something." She said loudly as she dropped a bottle of flavored vodka on the counter; Austin had followed and now grabbed the bottle. "Don't start with me." She hissed as she snatched back, "All your drinking has you paranoid." He huffed and looked defeated, "He's trying something and I'm gonna find out." She pointed at the man. He sat down and rested his head in a hand, "What do you think our son is up to then?" He sighed as she took a gulp of the liquor and coughing, "He's trying to get back at me for last night!" She snapped, "But, I'm getting him first." She smiled wickedly and Austin looked at her with a crazy expression. "Marilyn, how are you so sure?" Austin back up and began to look more reasonable, "Wait it out, if it is something worth it, then you can get him back." Austin held his breath as she tapped her nails against her teeth as she thought. She turned, "Fine, only because I already have a plan." She glared up at him before taking the bottle and heading toward the living room. Austin headed toward the front door, but as he touched it, "Don't you dare warn him." She hissed and with that Austin put his hands in the air and walked away, she was so dead set that Beck could never out smart her.

* * *

But at night fall Beck went and got Robbie and came back to his house, he even made it a point to stand out in the drive way and talk so there was a possibility that his Mom would them and become curious. He quickly saw a curtain sway and he placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder before quickly leading him toward the trailer's door, he continued idle chatter as Beck took a small note that Robbie was talking a lot about Cat. But Beck felt a slight twinge of guilt as he opened the door and pushed Robbie up the steps, he mumbled a sorry as he closed the door, "Okay, Robbie, I'll owe you so much if you just play along." Beck pleaded quickly as Robbie sat down on his couch, "What do you mean?" He chuckled still ignorant to his friend's intensity, but it led to Beck smiling. Beck's ear twitched as he heard the click of the gate, he knew she would come around the back, but his phone went off and as he looked at it he knew Jade wouldn't be far along either. It was shaky, but it might work; Beck always believed he had great luck, but the flutter in his stomach made him doubt the universe.

Beck sat by Robbie, over a matter of seconds Beck had scooted close enough that their legs were touching; Robbie frowned and started to lean in the other direction, but his friend grabbed his knee, "Play along, it's going to get awkward, but it's acting." Beck whispered, Robbie still looked uncomfortable, "I promise, it's just acting." His hand moved down more. Beck caught a glimpse of something outside the window and he smirked, but his courage disappeared as he heard a car door shut. Beck grabbed Robbie's hand and led him to the bed, they sat down and Beck put his hand over his mouth, "My Mom is spying on us." Robbie looked confused at hearing this, "I'm trying to show her that Jade isn't the worst thing in the world." But ever so luckily Beck's close friend had a light bulb go off in his head. Robbie looked at Beck and smirked, "I get it." He mouthed Beck couldn't contain it as he smiled. He wrapped his arm around Robbie's neck and pulled him in a half hug, "But you have to hook me up with Cat." Robbie whispered in Beck's ear as Beck nodded, "Anything."

* * *

Jade ducked and trotted toward the RV as she saw Beck's head and someone else's through the side window, the one that would be above Beck's bed; Jade glared as she walked toward the door. Jade however heard footsteps other side of the Trailer, she ducked down and couldn't see anything before she peaked through the door. She couldn't see anything so she settled with putting her ear against the door and again, she didn't hear anything.

* * *

Marilyn knew it was Jade, she looked around the corner to see her black Jeep, but she quickly shrugged as she didn't see her opponent enter the mobile. She had a better view of the boys inside the trailer as she stood on the side ladder, she saw everything that was happening and pondered a feeling other than guilt. She thought of all the men she had been with and it made her upset with herself, because she was embarrassed with some of her choices; Marilyn felt her throat go dry. Why would she be the type of a mother who rejected her son someone who made him happy, she wasn't naïve to believe that couples didn't fight, but now because of her overbearing habits she ran Beck into situation that could be awkward and even hurtful for her son.

* * *

Beck knew they leeched to the trailer and both of them were trying to see in, he signaled to Robbie as he pushed his friend against the bed with an arm. Beck stayed to Robbie's side as he leaned over and hovered of his friend's face, there was no way they were going to kiss, but they both knew how to sell it like they we're gay for each other. They slowly and reluctantly tangled themselves together; Robbie had an uneasy face the whole time as Beck looked sick. It wasn't the closeness, they shared the locker room shower and knew each other for years, but he was waiting for anything that would stop it.

* * *

Everyone's hearts seemed to skip as a loud bang was heard from one side of the trailer; Jade shoved herself away from the door as Beck swung it open with Robbie behind him, "Jade?" Robbie questioned, "Beck!" called Marilyn as she ran around the RV to see the three teens, "What the hell!" She gasped, Jade looked at the older woman with sick confusion, "You were watching them?" She accused as she frowned, "You're sick!" Marilyn's concern vanished from her face as she began to sneer, "What are you doing here?" Marilyn charged forward, but Beck got in between them. "Stop, nothing was happening!" He reasoned as he held his mother back, "I faked it, Robbie and I were acting. Mom, you're so unreasonable and stubborn this is the only way I get could you to even look at Jade." He whispered in her and she calmed down. Marilyn stopped struggling, but her eyes held hatred as she looked at her son and to Jade, "Mom, I love her." Beck said simply as he backed up, "Momma" he said softly. It seemed to have tamed the beast at the moment as she saw Jade's face change from anger to happiness as she hugged Beck, "I love you." She heard her say as it was muffled by Beck's shoulder. Robbie smiled and awkwardly patted Marilyn's shoulder, she looked at him and smiled weakly, "Well, I'm going to bed." She said as she patted Robbie's hand and looking back to her son, "Good night, everyone." She ended plainly before heading toward the door of the house.

Jade looked up at Beck, "That's the best she's going to give." He said with a smile as he hugged Jade tighter, "So, are we?" He questioned charmingly, but Jade smiled and kissed his cheek, "What's the magic word?" She asked cleverly. Beck chuckled as he kissed her forehead, "Please?" Jade broke the embrace and walked toward Robbie, "Sorry, the word was Soap." She said in a dramatic voice before leading Robbie to her Jeep, but she stopped and looked at Beck once last time, "But I'll take it anyways." She finished as she drove away.


	9. Stomping Grounds

I'm back and here's a whole other adventure!

* * *

Beck walked into his house after already putting his things away in his R.V., he heard the T.V. in the living room as he walked down the entry and peered into the room to find his mother sitting on the couch eating crackers with cheese and wine in hand. He walked in, "How did you get home before me?" he asked, she looked over, "I only teach four classes and I got called away." She answered simply, "By what?" Beck sat next to his mother on the couch and looked in the cheese dish before cringing away from the brie. Marilyn looked at him with confusion, Beck stared back and a few moments of silence and the faint chopping sounds from the kitchen made Beck laugh, "What?" he asked. "Business, do you not remember living in Oklahoma?" She queered with a soft tone, "We moved when you were seven." Beck nodded, "I do, but business?" he began nibbling on a cracker, "The art museum?" she huffed, "I remember" Beck answered as he fiddled with his phone, "I own half of it." Beck looked to his mother, "How? I thought that one artist owned it" Marilyn laughed, "No, he handed it over to the state, because he had three in Italy where he lives to manage, to mention his endless production of glass works that still goes on. But I studied there before I had ran off with your father, when I was pregnant with you I bought some shares and over time when we moved back to Oklahoma when you were little I received the rest of the shares, therefore I became owner." Marilyn explained and Beck nodded, "So they called?" Marilyn sighed, "This weekend we are going to have to fly back to Oklahoma, I arranged a showing for some artists and Chihuly and I have to be present. The event ended up turning into a black tie event so notable figures will be there also." Beck looked up from his phone and eyed his mother, "We?" she nodded, "We'll only be down there for four days, so you'll miss Monday and Tuesday from school and I already called, but." Marilyn trailed off before tightening her lips, "You can invite Jade West." She strained, but Beck looked at her, "Really?" he asked and his mother nodded.

* * *

Beck dialed Jade's number as he sat down in his R.V. "Hey Jade, you're never going to believe this." He said into the phone with excitement in his voice, "My mom and I have to go to Oklahoma" Jade cut him off, "Oklahoma?!" He laughed as he heard her panic, but stopped her before she began to rant, "Only for four days, and she said you can come along." And after that there was a pause, and he had to break the silence. "Is that okay?" he asked, "Yeah, I'm 18 I don't have to ask my parents." She said nonchalantly which made Beck smile. "We're leaving Friday night." "Sounds good." Beck paused now until Jade asked him, "What?" Beck started to laugh again, "My mom likes to fly at night too."

* * *

"So when will you guys be back?" asked a very disappointed Cat which made Marilyn coo at her and hug her, "Tuesday night, darling" she answered as he patted Cat's back, Tori smiled at Beck and Jade and leaned into whisper to Jade, "Good Luck" which made Jade snort and Beck rolled his eyes, "She plays nice if you do, Jade." He warned which only made Jade huff and look to Andre and Robbie. They shrugged and Rex was dropped to the Airport's floor as he started to laugh and Jade glared hard at Robbie, but whipped her head around as she heard Marilyn's phone go off.

Marilyn answered it and looked to Jade, "What are your measurements?" She asked and Jade crossed her arms, "I brought my own dresses." Jade stated, but Beck tapped her elbow and she huffed, "I don't remember." Marilyn gave a blank face before looking to the group of teens, "Would any of you have a tape measure?" which made Cat giggle and pulled hers from her purse and hand it to Marilyn.

Marilyn cradled the phone with her shoulder and head before wrapping it around Jade, "28,20, 25" Marilyn said into the phone before hanging up, "You'll be wearing a costume dress designed by a local Tailor in Oklahoma to better fit the event." Marilyn stated as she handed Cat back the tape measure.

The intercom buzzed to life and announced flight 225, was Oklahoma bound is 25 minutes….

* * *

The four hour flight wasn't as terrifying as Jade had previously thought, within the first hour Marilyn had headphones in and was scribbling madly in a sketchbook before falling asleep for the rest of the flight. Which left plenty of time for them to talk "Your Mother is crazy" Jade mumbled, "Least she is cool" he shot back, which made Jade look at him. "How is she cool?" Jade scoffed, but Beck sneered, "She is always there for me." He hissed as he flopped open his book, "If you want to go below the belt, Jade, I can too." After a few minutes of silence Jade became a little bitter, "She got you drunk and smoked pot with you. What parent does that?" Beck looked up from his book. He stared at his mother's sleeping face, "I talk to her every day and I tell her everything, Jade, even about you. Maybe, she's so dead set on disliking you, because you are judgmental and bossy." That was the last thing that was said on the plane ride to Oklahoma.

It was a short drive on the highway from the Airport to the neighborhood, and just on the entrance corner was the house they pulled up too. Just a modest red brick house with a colorful suburban garden, just a one car garage; Jade looked about and was shocked at how it differed from Hollywood.

Beck carried in the bags as Marilyn ushered Jade into the house to give a tour, they walked into a tiled entrance where the master suit and living room branched off. The living room's opposite wall was lined with windows and a fireplace; the furnishings were foreign and eclectic. The backdoor was across from the counters with the kitchen behind them and a dining room with bigger windows. Marilyn showed Jade the hallway where three bedrooms and a bath were connected before turning to her "You and Beck will have different rooms. Out of respect for his aunts, grandmother and I." Jade couldn't spot her face from twitching, "They all live around here and will most likely drop in unannounced throughout our stay and if I hear talk of you two being intimate, I will send you home and Beck will not return to Hollywood." Marilyn had a blank face, but her eyes were vicious. Jade's eyes widen, "What about Hollywood Arts?" Marilyn frowned, "He will drop out and attend my old high school." And on a cue, Marilyn's two cats whizzed by. They were both old, but the grey male stopped in between them and hissed and growled at Jade, but Marilyn scooped him up and walked toward the front door as Beck came in. Jade heard thunder and as she looked out the windows she clearly saw the storm, that was a few miles away slowly roll in.

* * *

So, what do you all think of meeting the rest of Beck's family? Marilyn is the youngest of four, with a single mother and Beck has 5 cousins that are around his age, so things may get a little crazy. Actually, they will be getting really crazy. Like, celebrities, fights, drugs, car chase, raves, committing crimes, and blow out parties. Just a few things to tussle Jade's feathers to understand the life she might end up living.


	10. Prince of Denial

CHAPTER 10! It's a proud day when a story is popular enough to continue pass chapter 10, I do have plans for more chapters, but do to paused reviews and viewings I've considered the possible problems, such as this beginning chapters being wrapped around a taboo offense like relations with a teacher. Even though if you have read up to this point you know the first twist in the story, but many people skimming for a good read maybe turned away do to the accusation and slow movement to solve it. Some people expressed dislike for Marilyn, but she is the outside source on how the story continues to be interesting, so she will continue to be through out it. But with those in consideration and how the story had traveled away from the original title of "New Teacher" I am in a limbo of either finishing the story after the Oklahoma trip or continuing it in a sequel. I would appreciate input from my readers as I do wish to please the ones who read every chapter, but also for new readers to be interested, so feedback through reviews and messages will bring a smile to face. So enjoy the 10th chapter and any ideas or opinions will be treasured.

* * *

It wasn't more than an hour before the door lock clicked open and Marilyn and Beck were standing to greet anyone who entered, but Jade remained seated in a corner chair. An older woman with dark red hair entered and hugged Marilyn and oozed over Beck, she must have been his grandmother. She looked like an older Marilyn, but plump with age and slightly wrinkled, Jade noticed the family's relation their through beauty. Heckling came from the entrance way and out came a very short and thick woman, she looked Native American with tan skin and long black hair "I can't believe you insist on living here." The woman said with a snort. Marilyn rolled her eyes, "I always said I would never sell this house." The older woman glanced at Jade, "I know you can afford bigger and better, Marilyn." Marilyn patted Beck's shoulder, "I only have one kid. I don't need bigger and better, Mom." Beck smiled, "Well, Aunt Tiffany, Granma, this is my girlfriend Jade." Beck introduced as he held a hand toward her. They smiled before she caught Beck's aunt make a face at Marilyn, who stifled a laugh, but his Grandmother was much nicer "Hello, it's a pleasure." She cooed as she squeezed Beck's arm.

But his Grandmother turned to the door as it opened again and Marilyn and Tiffany walked into the kitchen as a large black woman emerged from the hall. She had to be a staggering six feet tall, thick and curvy with lighter skin and long braids with bright colors weaved into them; she had a large tooth filled smile like the rest of the family. She waved at Beck and hugged their Grandma, "Hey" She said to her aunts with a wave too, before she spotted Jade in the corner. She looked at Jade until Beck said, "Jade this is my cousin oldest cousin, Kiatta. Kiatta, my girlfriend, Jade." He said formally, as Kiatta extended a large hand. Jade took it daintily, but Kiatta latched on her hand and shook it; trying to show dominance, which did frighten Jade. "Where's your father, Ki? "Marilyn asked rather loudly, "With Mary." Kiatta said blankly, which their Grandma rolled her eyes before continuing into the kitchen. They chatted softly amongst themselves before Marilyn pulled out her wallet and started to count money "Here, Ki. Go take them to the movies, or something." Marilyn said as she reached over the counter to hand Kiatta the money, which she took, and ushered Beck and Jade out. "They have business to talk about." Kiatta said as they got into her 2013 Avenger, "Their not talking business. I know my mom doesn't to Granma about it." Beck protested, Jade still in a slight shock mumbled, "Business?" Beck shook his head, "We don't know, because we never hear about it." He answered. Kiatta sighed, "You don't even know anything about your Mother's company, Beck, besides the local appearances. She won't talk to our Granma about it and you're okay with that?" Kiatta said, "I'm not nosey about it." He protested. Kiatta shook her head, "I know you heard that rumor that your Mother did get into secretive stuff." Beck scoffed, "She had me and wouldn't have had the time for any training or anything, plus I doubt there is any of that stuff here."

Jade was looking out the windows as they drove through streets that went for suburban dream homes to old more questionable parts with ran down homes, then to a modern urban movie theater surrounded by restaurants. It was hard to believe anything that would be highly secretive would go on in the dry state, "We have military here and it could have happen." Beck laughed, "We're just paranoid and she doesn't like the military." He shot back, with a snarky tone that Jade's never heard before. Jade looked over at the driver's seat to see Kiatta glaring at Beck through the rearview mirror, as they approached the theater parking lot Kiatta passed the entrance and went deeper into a questionable neighborhood, Beck crossed his arms, "You passed it." He snorted, but Kiatta got on to the highway. "Watch that black Mustang." Kiatta demanded and Beck looked through the back window, "We're going down town." She stated, "Watch it follow us, there." Beck huffed, "Sorry Jade, she's being weird." Beck soothed Jade. But as they drove, it followed till they got off the highway and through an area with old warehouses; they entered a nicer part of town and then went to the Downtown canal. They parked and got out to walk about the city area, the black mustang pulled into the parking lot and whoever drove it waited until they turned the corner to get out "So where do you want to go?" Kiatta turned to them as they stopped on a bridge over the canal. "The movies" Beck snapped as he held Jade's hand, Kiatta gave a cocky look, "Okay, just watch that man in the white shirt and kakis." She said as her eyes glanced to the described man. He was on the side walk under the bridge, he wore red sunglasses and was tall, but Beck walked passed his cousin and pulled Jade along just as she had caught a glimpse of the man. They didn't talk until they had to decide on what movie to see, but Kiatta remained quiet; they decided to see a horror movie. After the movie Jade and Kiatta went to the bathroom and Kiatta stopped Jade, "I'm sorry, if I have freaked you out." She said and Jade looked at her, "Is it true?" Jade asked and Kiatta shrugged, "If we manage to get away from the man, Granma calls us to see what we are doing and then normally that man catches back up." Jade frowned, "Are you sure?" Kiatta nodded, "I noticed him a few years ago and he always follows us when Marilyn sends us out." Kiatta looked around as they exited the bathroom to meet back up with Beck. They had made a side trip to an Art district called Paseo for lunch at an outdoor pizza place, Jade still being aware of the man with the black mustang, who had even followed them there. But they watched as the man strolled by and into a pottery store that was across the street; Jade looked at Beck, "He followed us here." Beck huffed and rubbed his face, "Okay?" Kiatta glared at him, "She's keeping tabs on us!" Beck leaned back in his chair, "Okay good, I have nothing to hide." Jade looked at Kiatta, "It's not about that, he's obviously following us as a body guard." Kiatta lowered her voice, "That means someone is out to get or you, Beck." She whispered, which chilled Jade. Beck stood up, "That's ridiculous and you're the only one who thinks that. Aiden and Nick never noticed that guy or thinks my mom is some villain." He stormed off and the girls followed, "I didn't say that! I know she isn't some villian, but you forget I'm the oldest! I remember when she talked about joining the C.I.A. and even moved to Washington for a few months, a year before you were born. She up and disappeared to Canada, then moved back to Washington before bring you back here before you were three years old, Beck."Kiatta caught his arm and was strong enough to stop him, "She's only 10 years older than me and I was adopted when I was 5, Beck. When she brought you back, she had a lot of money and she was different." Beck looked at her with an expressionless face, "She became a model in Washington, she made some money and moved to Canada with my Father and then she had me." He choked and Kiatta let go of his arm, "Then we moved to Washington and lived with Jesse, then the three of us moved back to Oklahoma, and then she and I moved to Holly, because of her career." Beck offered his hand to Jade and she took it quickly. Kiatta put her hands up, "She took you to every modeling thing right?" she asked and Beck nodded, "Then, you must be right. You of all people would know" She huffed with sarcasm, "Now, what?" Beck started in the direction of the car. "Take me home now." He said as he hurried Jade along, Kiatta followed slowly.

It was a long and silent ride back to the house, and as they pulled up they noticed another car. "Who's car is that?" Kiatta questioned, "Jesse's" Beck answered and Jade tugged on his Jacket, "Who is that?" Beck brightened, but Kiatta spoke first, "Marilyn's long-time boyfriend." Beck shrugged, "They were high school sweet hearts, before he moved away for college while my mom went to Washington. He should have been my Father." Beck countered and Jade froze, how blunt. From what inmate knowledge she knew of him, she had thought he loved his biological father even if he rarely saw him. "I like Uncle Austin." Kiatta said as they got out of the car. As they entered the house they heard laughing and saw Tiffany and Grandma in the kitchen as Marilyn stood with Jesse against the counter. Marilyn tapped his arm and he turned around to face them, he was half a foot taller than Marilyn and average weight. He had long brown hair and big brown eyes, "Hey kid, how's it been?" He smiled at Beck, "Pretty good and this is my girlfriend, Jade." Jade waved at him, "I'm not surprised." Jesse huffed before looking at Marilyn, who began to laugh and jab at him. After the scene, Jesse offered a hand and was much less hostile than Kiatta's handshake, "It's nice to meet you." He said graciously, which made Beck and Jade both smile, even Marilyn grinned.

* * *

The "Car chase" in this chapter is not the previously mentioned car chase as it is mild. I'm in between making Marilyn a good-doer or rather evil and heartless, but to any other ideas or opinions are greatly appreciated. I do read and consider every review even though it may take a while for the story to be influenced by it as the story is detail depth and slow moving to make it enjoyable and exciting (or I hope it is)

Also the mentioned Aiden and Nick are Beck's cousins through Tiffany's husband (Child from a different mother) and Marilyn and Tiffany's older sister, Tina.

The cousins in a list order from oldest to youngest is Kiatta, Aiden, Nick, (unnamed female), Beck, and 4 (unnamed females) So names suggestions will be very helpful.

Also to clear up any misunderstanding Marilyn's time line is Russian born, raised in Oklahoma, went to Washington at 17, then to Canada half way through her pregnancy and gave birth to Beck there, but soon after moved back to Washington wit Jesse until he was 3, then back to Oklahoma until he was 11/12 then whisked away to Hollywood.


	11. Lunch Break

chapter two over the first day...

* * *

Jade and Kiatta sat out in the dry heat on the back porch, as the group stayed inside to discuss lunch and as the silence slipped into a comfortable level one tall skinny man came outside with someone right behind him, "Holy hell, she is hot!" the skinny man said which caused Jade to look over her shoulder at him. He had shaggy blond hair and brown eyes, he was kind of awkward looking, but not tragic; she even saw the much shorter man that stood behind him. He wasn't skinny, but average with short brown hair and brown eyes with a charming baby face, "That's rude, Aiden." The other male said and Kiatta sighed, "Least it's a compliment" Huffed Kiatta as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, the skinny man sat on the rim on the fire pit, "You should take up the modeling thing." Aiden cooed at Kiatta as Nick rolled his eyes. "You two are weird." He huffed as he crossed his arms; he glanced at Jade who had remained quiet. "So, you're Beck's girl?" He asked he nodded toward her, but Aiden laughed, "It's not the same as Jesse's girl, can't beat a classic title like that." He snorted as Kiatta laughed. Nick grimaced at Jade, "Excuse him, he's stoned." Which led to Aiden pulling Nick to the ground and putting him in a headlock, "Dude, watch yourself." Aiden warned, but Nick was released as Beck came out, "Anyone want anything to drink?" He asked and everyone answered before he went back inside. "So, Jade?" Aiden started as he leaned toward the girls, "I heard Kiatta had been scaring you with the whole being watched thing." Kiatta's demeanor changed from happy to a burning glare as Aiden put his hands up in defeat, "I'm not saying I don't believe it, because things get fishy when Aunty M comes to town, but I'm telling the both of you that it's better left alone." Kiatta sat forward, "She give you money?" she accused which frightened Jade. Aiden laughed it off, "No, but my Dad gave me a little eye opener a couple days ago." Jade leaned in now as Aiden looked about before throwing an arm over Nick's shoulders, "I was at home and I went up into the basement and boom." He paused dramatically, but Kiatta grabbed his skinny throat, "Guns, a whole rack of 'em" he wheezed out quickly, "They were all red, but few were sliver and had Beck's name on them." Everyone looked at Aiden with horrified eyes, "Now, everyone knows my Dad and Marilyn like their guns, so it may not have been a big deal besides the quantity." "My Dad loves guns too and has plenty of them." Nick shot in, but Kiatta shook her head, "Nick, your dad is a hunter."

The group turned to look as they heard Beck struggle through the door with a tray of drinks, but Jade hopped up to help him, but besides the kiss he gave her he glared over his cousin's, "You were talking about my mom again." He hissed and Jade froze. Aiden crossed his arms, "Be mad all you want, but tonight I know there something going on, my dad has a little road trip planned tomorrow. Marilyn is going and Tiffany." Beck sat down next to Jade on the porch swing, "So?" Aiden looked at Kiatta who shrugged, "Now, I love them, but we all also know that when those two get together somewhere it's no good." But the group jumped when they heard a side gate open, but everyone eased as a red mutt darted toward them. Kiatta leaned over to a still frightened Jade, "It is Jenny." Jade was about to ask who, but a skinny woman emerged from the side of the house, "Hey kids!" She called as she walked toward them, but the dog shoved its fat head into Jade's lap, "Oh! Sorry!" She said as she grabbed the dog by the collar and pulled her back, "Hey there honey, I'm Aunt Jenny!" She introduced with a large smile. Jade smiled back, "Hi, I'm Jade." She said softly, "I'm Beck's girlfriend." Jenny waved a hand before going inside, "And the gossiping starts now." Sighed Kiatta, Beck frowned as the other boys laughed. "Gossip about what?" Jade asked innocently enough, Beck began to explain, "Because Aunt Marilyn use to be like you, before she moved and all that jazz." Kiatta spouted off, "You really need to stop interrupting me." Beck huffed which led to Kiatta patting his cheek. Aiden pulled back with seriousness "Enough about it now, but they're planning to go out to Mount Scott and be back before morning." Aiden sat back and Beck had a questionable face, "I saw on a sticky note, with times like, 4pm to 4am." Beck sighed and got up to only have his Grandmother opening the back door, "We're going to Museum Café for lunch. Now, let's go pile into the van." She said sweetly.

* * *

The drive was quiet, not even the radio was turned on to avoid the older woman "My, you kids are sure being quiet" she chirped as she looked at the passengers from the rearview mirror, Kiatta who sat in the front seat turned and looked at the other four, "We're just hungry." Beck nodded. "Where is Museum Café?" Jade spoke up and Beck turned from the window to look at her, "In the Art Museum, we're going partly because my mom needs to check up on some things there for tonight." Jade nodded and with the sudden talking the older woman chimed in, "Beck said you like art, Jade. So this should be a treat, Marilyn said if you all get bored after eating then you can wonder through exhibits." Beck gave a halfhearted smile, "I know you'll like it."

* * *

As they were seated and waited on with little cakes and muffin before they were ready to order the actual food, Jade had noticed that the place was deserted of civilians. She looked around as the waiters and hosts buzzed about and often stopping to Marilyn to ask questions before hurrying away; the menus were almost bare, but all the descriptions sounded wonderful. She had thought it was weird as the "adults" sat at a different table and the buzzed with chatter as the "children" sat quietly.

But a lone woman wearing flashy clothing strolled in through the museum doors to Marilyn before walking briskly over to Beck, "Mr. Oliver, Miss West" she addressed before handing them some papers with clothing designs on them, "Here are three outfits for each of you, please feel free to pick your favorite." Beck professionally picked through the papers before handing them back, he looked over at Jade as she struggled with the flamboyant designs, "They all have trains," Jade stated, but with that the woman pulled out more papers from her bag, "Here are two others one, that Boss La- Miss Titova" the woman stumbled. Jade glanced over them before choosing a studded and spiked dress before handing back the papers and the woman disappeared behind the glass doors and into a hallway. "Boss Lady?" Nick spoke up and Kiatta smirked wickedly. "People who work for her call her Boss Lady." Kiatta oozed as she stared down Beck, who fizzled, "Yes, everyone knows a dress maker is an assassin." He huffed as the plates were brought and placed and then he glared as the help scurried away, "Aiden said not to talk about it anymore." Kiatta scoffed, "I didn't say anything about assassins, but maybe you know more than you let on." "STOP!" Beck snapped and with a clang of silverware from the other table; Jade felt her bones go cold and with the feeling of going pale she noticed the other boys went pale also. Kiatta's face went blank and she turned and looked over her shoulder to see a menacing face from Marilyn as she glared over her shoulder and with her back stiff. Kiatta turned about around to look at Beck, who had the same wide-eyed expression as she mother, which made Jade sick to her stomach.

Aiden gave Jade a pat on the shoulder as he was leaving with his father and step-mother after lunch, it would have been rejected normally but with the impending thought of Beck and Kiatta still fighting she patted his hand. Jade has never been so fearful in her life, not that Marilyn would kill her, but it went from dates alone to having a mysterious man follow them. Marilyn's mother bear persona to something almost wicked and so shady that all the ridiculous assumptions seemed almost true as every worker who wasn't busy was asking, almost pleading to be told what to do. Even through the lunch Beck had changed to something stern and even people came up to him to ask him questions, they tried to even get answers from Jade, but Beck had answered them for her.

After Nick and Kiatta had left with their Grandmother, it was only Marilyn, Jesse, Aunt Jenny, and Beck. But, not long after Marilyn and Jenny disappear up three stories through an elevator and Jesse stood from the adult table and walked over to them, "Do you two need me or?" he asked and Beck nodded, "What does Mom do?" he asked bluntly, but it did not raddle Jesse, "You should know, she is an artist and entrepreneur with advertisement." Beck sighed with relief, but Jade sat up with more confidence, "But she teaches at Hollywood Arts" Jesse smiled at Jade, "She was always going to teach an art class, she thinks her ideas would improve students more than the way she was taught." Jade smiled back, sensible enough she had thought. "So, no assassins or spies?" Jesse only seemed mildly shocked at the question, "So is that what Kiatta was buggin' you about?" he asked in return and Beck nodded, "Well, Beck your old enough now not to be lied to, but not old enough to know." Beck had a horrified face, but before he could say anything Jesse eased his blankness, "Beck, your safety is the most important thing to your Mother and I. She doesn't see it fit to allow you into her things, yet, but I'll allow you to learn some things that I do that helps her with her work." He got up and went to the host desk and waved the two to follow. He hit a couple buttons and entered several passwords, "I keep up with this and your Mom does the ads for my games." He said before a grid map with different colored dots popped up. "All I can tell you is, that the orange dot is you, the green dot is me, and the red dot is your Mother." He said as he pointed at them before closing the program quickly, "But?" Beck started in disbelief and Jade grabbed his arm, "It's for safety, Beck, just in case if anyone goes missing." Jesse said as he threw an arm around Beck, "It would do you and your Mother good if you left it alone though, the less you know, the safer you are."

* * *

I have done some thinking and have decided this story unlike my other ones will end do to the previously stated reasons. But So far the name I have chosen for the second fanfiction of BADE to be called "Glorified"

But, some reviews or messages with feedback of opinions with supernatural elements (e.i. zombies, vampires, werewolves) and other elements of non-supernatural, but do note none of the main characters will be turned into any monsters. But I will not be posting "Glorified" until the end of this story, also a early hint is it will kick off at a wedding. Later hints for later chapters.


	12. Nightmare

Jade thought the information was shocking, Beck continued to himself without words for an hour. They found a spot among installation art on the second floor of the museum, but unluckily Jade's first words turned into "So you're not going to ask questions?" Beck looked at her, "He said the less I know the safer I am." Jade sucked in a breath and stomped her foot, "They know where you are at all the time!" Beck looked away, "Jesse does, but I've decided that I'm going to Mount Scott with Aiden and Kiatta." Jade blinked hard. She had thought that they were going along the whole time, but now at least it was confirmed, "Isn't that tonight?" she asked and Beck checked his phone, "Tonight, tomorrow morning." Jade shook her head, "What time?" Beck leaned against a tree trunk that was merged into the wall with mounted glass flowers that glowed, "We are walking to the gas station that's on the corner at 711, then Nick will pick us up, then we'll follow Aiden and Kiatta out to Lawton. We should get out there about 1ish; Aiden said we'll have to walk up the mount road" "Why walk?" Jade asked opposed to it. Beck chuckled, "Mount Scott isn't really a mountain, and there is only a parking lot on top." Jade smiled back at Beck. "Come on, I bet my mom wouldn't care if we went to the 3rd floor to see what the party will look like." Beck pushed himself away from the tree trunk and grabbed Jade's hand gently before leading her to the elevator. Once safely inside Beck encompassed Jade and pressed his lips against hers, but she pushed his face away, "Normally there are cameras in elevators." Beck laughed, "I've checked, there isn't" he said before giving another heated kiss and grabbing at her playfully.

As the doors slide open and the couple separated, they saw the jackpot styled décor. Red, black, silver, and white, giant playing cars lined the walls with massive feathered masks dangled down to look over menacingly. Disco balls hung also with lights readily pointed at them; Jade was amazed with the wondrous size of everything. But among the half-finished tables was Jesse and the woman from before, she was measuring his arms and idly chatting. His voice was normal, but hers was weak and Jade had noticed Marilyn off at a bar glaring the woman down with a glass in hand. Jesse had taken notice of the teens and waved them over as Marilyn turned her back to them as she finished her drink before leaving. "I swear she can play nice" Jesse started, "She is just stressed." Beck sighed, "Why?" and Jesse frowned. "You should know better than me that she always tries to be the bigger person and invite people who always criticized her in high school to her events." "But why try to please them?" Jade questioned as she thought trying to be 'the bigger person' as a waste of time. "She isn't, she is just trying to show them that she's better than them." Beck sighed again, "That's her hidden in intention, then why be stressed?" Jesse waved away the woman before pinning his whole attention on Beck. "She's nervous that their stupidity will allow them to live on in bliss. You know how she holds grudges so long that she can see the day she gets to rub her money and her life into other people's faces." "That's far from being the better person." Beck shot back. "Maybe you get yourself righteousness from your father or me, but there none of that with your mother." The two men stared at each other with blank eyes.

Jade knew it was their family's way of challenging each other, she found it foolish but she could mistake the change in the air from unnoticeable to titans clashing. Jesse seemed to be some old Wiccan priest with his long hair and pentagram necklaces wielding an air of serenity, as Beck was some kind of intangible child born from a fire breathing dragon. She slowly felt that Beck had some idea of things, but only played innocent to device everyone around him, living off of the shock factor like his mother, but with the ability to seem human. Marilyn had always seemed far from human nature, her only human trait was to be a mother, but she controlled everything and her eyes sparkled with some kind of magic to keep people from noticing the boiling evil in the depths of them. "What about me?" Jade queered and Beck looked at her with heartbreak, "You're a prop that she'll use to show off my success." Jesse's face went from defeat to anger, "My good grades, my good looks, and my good looking girlfriend." Beck continued on in a sorrowful voice which disturbed Jade, "Beck, she isn't trying to cover up our relationship with Jade and yours." Jesse snapped, "Now, go talk to her mother." He demanded with a slight point and Beck snorted before going toward a hall. Jesse's face remained tight and with a few breaths his eyes went back to their calm glow "Marilyn does like you; she just doesn't know you well enough to tell you that." Jade looked at Jesse with furred eyebrows, "Don't try waving the white flag." She snapped and Jesse chuckled, "That's why she likes you, you talk before you think just like she does." Jade sucked in a offended breath but Jesse sat at a table before she could say anything, "Marilyn and me were high school sweet hearts, like you and Beck. She was dark and artistic and I was something that blended into the background, so nothing like Beck." He chuckled and Jade took a seat at the table, "She was all over the place and it seemed the school subconsciously focused on her, but she focused on me the moment we made eye contact. Hell, I thought she was a bitch until we went to a coffee shop together and actually talked, but ever since then we've been together." Jade swallowed, "But what about Mr. Oliver?" she regretted asking it because Jesse looked up at the ceiling, "We got into a fight, she wanted to get married and have a baby, I just wasn't about to do that." He glanced at Jade, "She wanted to because we had to move to different states, but the commitment was just too much. I broke up with her and we went our own ways and stayed in contact for a year before she just blew up and erased herself from my world. Hell, I came home one day to find anything that had anything to do with her completely gone." Jesse looked down at the table and into his hands as the woman came back and offer them drinks. After a few silent minutes Jesse gulped down his drink, "one year later, I went to Washington to look for her, the day I got there my sister called me and said Marilyn was in town with a baby. So the same day I flew back to Oklahoma and finally saw her again and met Beck for the first time, he was barely one month old." Jade felt her eyes swell with tears, but she successfully fought them back. Jesse laughed, "Hey, it was a happy ending. Marilyn got her baby, I was never bothered with marriage and Beck turned out to be a good enough baby that I call him my own. Man, Beck never cried and slept his infant life away, even learned to feed himself early." Jesse finished as a stray tear rolled down his cheek and he reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a little black box. "It might be 20 years late, but I bet she'll still say yes." Jade felt amazed, marriage was something she didn't allow herself to think about. She didn't want to get married young, but maybe it would save all the baggage, "That's why I like you, Miss West. You and Marilyn are like some kind of monster who will train a man to chain you." He tapped his chin, "Have you ever heard of a Nightmare?" he asked, "Like a dream?" he shook his head, "No, it's like a dark version of a unicorn. They have pointed teeth and are crazy, but will only allow a handpicked person to ride them for the rest of their mortal lives." Jade smiled and gently laughed as Jesse pocketed the box. "I know it's hard to see Beck act this way, but he's wedged into a pretty tight spot. I know you kids have dreams, but much unlike you he can't live his, no matter how hard he tries for them. He is going to fall into his mother's trade and he is starting to feel it." "He's going to be a model?" Jade asked and Jesse laughed loudly, "No, he can go off and be a director or actor like he wants, but he'll have to keep one foot there and the other in family business." Jade huffed, "You just said he couldn't be whatever he wanted!" She accused with frustration which caused Jesse to slam a hand down the table before standing up, "He can be whatever he wants only at face value, but in between that he'll have to kill people." Jesse hissed before hushing her and walking away as Marilyn and Beck entered the room. Beck quickly joined Jade at the table and Marilyn walked over to Jesse and embraced him and hid her face in his chest. All Jade could see was a succubus in the arms of a noble natured man and as she glanced at Beck she saw the succubus's half human spawn that was damned to carry on her will and deeds to damn mankind.

* * *

After that they had an early dinner at the Museum before leaving back to the house and Jade felt sick as soon as they arrived at the house that she went to her room and slept. It seemed that she closed her eyes for a few minutes before Beck had snuck into her room and woke her up quietly, "C'mon Jade. We need to go." She sat and adjusted her clothes before following Beck to the end of the hall to be stopped by the living room television's flashing lights. It sounded like a shoot game and as the two teens peaked around the corner it confirmed a futuristic shooter game being played by Jesse; Beck's lips tightened before he grabbed her hand and just led her straight through the living room. Jesse looked over at them before turning back to the T.V. and Beck looked shocked as Jade was pleading him to stop them. Jade feared what they would see if they dare follow Marilyn's tracks.

They held hands and walked to gas station on the corner and Jade had started sweating do the high temperature at night. They got fountain drinks before sitting at the counter as the clerk talked to Beck, a small muscular man that went to high school with his mother, Jade notice a blue truck pull in and Beck said a goodbye before leading Jade toward the truck. Nick was fidgeting and acting nervous until they had drove to meet Aiden and Kiatta, they trip started and Beck chewed his lip in silence as Nick stared down Aiden's car as they followed out into open blackness. The flat land allowed vision for miles but out of the city limits and without lights Jade could barely see five feet out into the plains.

* * *

She lost herself in the blackness as it was deafening, it was becoming humid after midnight. Jade awoke to Aiden's voice buzzing in from the Trucks speakers, and Beck's jerking and the truck lights flicking off. She sat up quickly and Beck wrapped an arm around her and pointed upward, to a mount's peak glowing with lights. "Man, that's way too obvious." Nick gasped and Aiden laughed, "Dude it an arms deal." Jade looked over at Beck to see him holding his face. He looked pale as Nick pulled to a stop next to Aiden's car, Kiatta got out first and helped Jade pull Beck from the truck. They started walking toward the base of the mount to walk up by the street which was bared off by a low gate. Beck kept close to Jade and occasionally grabbed at her hand as they walked the three or so laps until they heard a speaker playing Swedish Rhapsody and number announced by a robotic female voice. The five teens went off the street and into the upper cliff below the parking lot, with massive jagged rocks for cover. "Our newest design is Nazi favorite Mauser Broom handle. Rounds and maintenance provided with 10,000 USD. Dual ended Scythes with detachable ends are carry-on weapon in mission 10-789. Apply for 10-986 in New Mexico." continued on over the creepy broadcast of numbers. Nick and Aiden stayed ahead as Kiatta kept a hand on Beck who had stopped and squeezed Jade's hand. Beck's face was glinting with tears, his hair swept back with sweat and clenched teeth, and his breathing was slow and hard as Kiatta encouraged him to keep moving. Jade threw herself on to him as loud fire of gun shots blasted, Beck buckled into the ground and Kiatta fell on top to protect the two. They looked over to see Nick and Aiden curled up next to each other, "Spray and Prey!" Someone shouted from the parking lot and others laughed and a hum of chatter started. But the sound of dry grass being crushed signaled that somebody was coming down and away from the parking lot; Nick and Aiden scurried to the other side of their rock and Kiatta pulled Beck and Jade behind a bush and laid on the ground to peered up the leave. "So how is seeing Jesse again?" sounded Tiffany's voice, "I don't know yet, we haven't had any alone time since I've gotten back." Said Marilyn, their steps stopped. "He's waiting up for me at the house, but then we're going to bed." Marilyn huffed and Tiffany laughed. "Yup, it's called a work night" Tiffany mocked and Marilyn snorted, "I was doing this before you did and I had to have Jesse watch Beck." "That's why I had more than one." Laughed Tiffany "Nah, I didn't have twins so I got only one kid." They laughed together. "Babe!" called Brent so Tiffany and Marilyn pranced back up the slope. Aiden stretched to peak around before Nick and he scrambled back to the other three. "Let's go" Aiden huffed and Nick helped Jade and Beck up, "Aiden, ride back with Nick. Let me borrow your car." Kiatta demanded in a whisper. Aiden glared at her, "They can't know that we were here." But Kiatta shoved her hand in Aiden's pocket, she pulled out his keys and ran down the slope and slide behind a rock. Aiden looked to the three and shook her head before he led them back down toward the street.

The walk back was silent and Nick being swatted at by Aiden as he reasoned that Kiatta is eight years smarter than them. "She's retard! She plays cat and mouse with Aunt Marilyn, everyone knows that's sketchy as shit!" Aiden shouted before cover his mouth and chuckling. Nick pushed him to keep along their path, "Dude, she's only ten years younger than Aunt Marilyn. I've heard their relationship was Kiatta trying to somehow out do her." Nick shot back and Aiden chuckled, "Marilyn has always been so nice." As they reached the cars and Beck stopped, "Don't talk about it anymore." He demanded and Jade sucked in a breath. She felt guilty she knew a little bit that the boys hadn't known, or hadn't believed. She watched at Beck weathered into emotions she had never seen him express. He had cried out of fear, she truly believed he couldn't be raddled, but he was shaking and pale.


	13. I love you too

Beck had pulled his hood over his face as they entered the house. He led Jade down the entrance by her hand and through the living room before down the bedroom hall. Jesse, who was still awake playing video games had paused them and followed after the teens. Once he had entered Beck's room Jade had sat on his bed and Beck rested his head on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his head. Jesse chewed his lip as he looked at the teens, "Beck, it's just a meet up." Jesse said softly, but after a moment of silence Beck pulled away from Jade's embrace and looked up at the man. "They were selling guns, something about missions, and a broadcast?" Beck questioned weakly and Jesse shrugged and sighed, "It's not as bad as your making it. Your mother and uncle sell new guns and weapons to covert agents in special spots around the country." He turned and left the room quickly and Beck scowled before hoping up, "Don't!" He began to shout before Jade grabbed his arm and he sat back down as Jesse entered with red files. "I was getting some of your mother's mission papers." Jesse stated as he flipped through the papers, "She started training a year before she had you and wasn't done until you were two. After that she was employed by the C.I.A. few years later worked with a major arms dealer before you were 7." He said as he handed Beck some papers, "She qualified for covert operations, but couldn't do the field work because of you. They issued her head of a covert section stationed here in Oklahoma with the headquarters in the old military base behind the Will Roger's airport." Jesse scrubbed his face with his hand, "Another reason why she moved out to California was to get you away and to work with her Uncle Butch." Jesse stopped and chewed his cheek. He stared down at Beck as he looked at the documents and even few pictures of her, taken like she was being stalked. "Her covert name is Red Death." Jade froze and looked at Jesse with the mention of Edgar Allen Poe, the poem of the king building a compound with different colored rooms. One night among the celebrating for avoiding the plague of Red Death outside the walls, but come to find there was someone in effected was in the compound with them. Beck handed Jesse the papers back, "What about the broadcast?" Jesse smiled, "When your mom and I were younger she found these radio broadcasts from international secret places, after a few years she harvested the remaining ones from the cold war and now uses them to contact her agents. She broadcasts them again during meet-ups because the only way the agents hear them is by one-time translators that fry right after use." Jesse blinked a few times and went to pat Beck on the shoulder, "It's really not that bad, she's only been on 12 separate missions." Beck looked up at the man with disbelief, but Jesse pulled away. "All when you were too young to be left alone." Jesse reassured, but Beck frowned, "What were they?" But Jesse sighed again, "Beck, most of those wouldn't be in your best interest to know. Plus, there wouldn't ever be enough time to explain." But Jesse noticed the pitiful display from Beck, "Her first one was to hunt out the Queen of the Pacific, then find her son and turn them both in. Her second one was to assassinate a Japanese mob leader and take over his district. Third one was a drug bust, fourth was a bust on human trafficking." Beck's mouth hung open, "So she is doing good things?" Jesse nodded and rubbed his wrists, but his phone started to go off, "Both of you need to go to bed." He said as he put his phone to his ear and exited the room.

Jade looked at Beck, "Maybe it looked scary because we had no idea." She said and Beck nodded, she rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek as he sat there quietly. Jesse looked back through the door, "I'm sorry, but she's on her way home." He said as he disappeared again into the living room. Beck patted Jade's leg and she got up to go to her room.

* * *

In the morning Beck woke Jade up by slipping into her bed and cuddling her, "This morning we're going to a high school reunion and then tonight is the function." He said softly as he nuzzled her shoulder and she turned and laid on her back to look at him. He gave a half smile, "Today will be much better." He said as he sat up, "its ten o'clock, we're leaving at noon and dress casual. I'm going to take shower in the master bath so you can take one in the hall bathroom." He said before getting up and leaving, but as Jade started to get out of bed Beck emerged with a tray of breakfast foods and a cup of coffee with a bright smile. He kissed her before they sat down on the bed and ate while watching morning cartoons. "So, a High school reunion?" Jade asked and Beck nodded, "It sounds bad, but her classmates started having kids their junior and senior year, so there will be plenty of people around our age." Jade looked at him, she wondered what kind of hick high school she was going to see. "The only thing is we can't talk to some of them." Beck said as he scratched the back of his head, "Why?" He sighed and crossed his arms, "My mom doesn't like their parents so I'm not allowed to talk to them." Jade blinked really hard already was annoyed by Marilyn's over-bearing rearing of Beck even though he was an adult and capable to take up for himself.

After she showered and had dressed she walked in the living room as she heard Beck's laugh. Once she stepped out of the hallway she saw Marilyn in a designer dress and fabulous jewelry, she looked over her shoulder at hearing Jesse laugh "Babe, that's not casual." He scoffed as he leaned on the counter, "Maybe it's casual for me?" She huffed before she turned around to head back into the master bedroom; "Least Jade has the right idea!" she called as she disappeared. Jade looked at Beck as he continued to laugh and Jesse huffed, "She's trying to hard again." This caused Jade to giggle.

After Marilyn deemed herself suitable for public she inspected Jesse's wardrobe and of course he shrugged off anything she had to say about his V-neck and jeans. Her glaze pinned down Beck's fashionable attire and she smiled as she adjusted some buttons and shirts with Beck attempting to act like Jesse. She smiled as she scanned Jade's dark clothing, "Hopefully, We'll be somewhere inside so you don't burn up in the noon heat." She said nicely, "We should go to the Opry before the show tonight." With that Jesse's face went from relaxed to ill looking before heading toward the front, "C'mon, we're running late." He said. Marilyn's face twisted blankly before following him, "We'll be taking separate cars, kids." Which made Jade cringe, but also feel relieved as they walked out of the house to see a red charger and a black avenger; the colors made it obvious who was to drive which car. Marilyn handed Beck a key and reassured his directions, before hooking arms with Jesse to walk and hold the door for her. Beck did the same for Jade, but she huffed and got in and waited for him to get in before saying, "He's going to ask your mom to marry him." Which made Beck look at her, he blinked a few times before looking sitting back and grabbing the steering wheel. "Why would you tell me?" He asked. Jade shrugged, "I thought you'd be over joyed." And Beck furred his brows, "I'm happy, but being surprised would have made me over joyed." He snapped back. "Why are you being so emotional?" Jade bit back and Beck started the car. "I should have known my own mother wasn't something normal." He said calmly, "Jesse took care of me until we moved to California; even then she was gone all day. The most I've seen of her is when she started working at Hollywood Arts." Jade looked down at her hands when he paused, "Hell, we had guns and she taught me how to shoot them with her partner. I just grew up thinking its normal." He said which made Jade felt bad. Her dad a corporate lawyer, divorced and remarried and with a little brother. She thought she had messed up family, by her birth mother being paid off to stay away from them, but she thought everyone else's families were messed up. This was shocking and it just hit her how she had pictured Marilyn as an overbearing and manipulative mother. She was speechless; how she imposed that the situation was so intense that she had forgotten to think that it was a constant in Beck's background.

10 minutes later they pulled into a parking lot with dozens of nice cars, and she huffed at she the thought of the stereotypical high school reunion boast off. Beck parked near his mother and they got out and walked into the single story building together. Marilyn strutted with confidence with her arm hooked with Jesse's as they waved to people who decorated the halls, two skinny men stopped them and chatted with Jesse before he signaled Beck to step forth and smile. "Wow, he's grown so much!" The white man said as the black nodded his head, "You can find Jaden and Keelie in the gym." He said and Marilyn waved a hand at the teens to dismiss them.

"Who are Jaden and Keelie?" Jade asked as they walked across the school while holding hands, "Jesse's best friend's kids, so more of my cousins." Beck answered as they stopped at the snack table. Jade looked at him and thought about how many of them there were, but she also had to remember most of the family came from his mother and he wasn't alienated from anyone. In fact they were clustered together in age; Kiatta was the own right oldest with Aiden and Nicholas as lackeys. She bit her lip as thought about it, they still hadn't heard from Kiatta since last night. Beck pulled out his phone "Aiden still hasn't gotten his car back." He said as they looked at each other, but he shrugged and got some punch. "Aren't you worried?" Jade asked as she walked past him, "She's family; my mom couldn't do anything to her." He said confidently as he looked over his shoulder to see the adults emerge from the halls. He threw an arm around Jade's shoulders before walking toward the back of the building. He walked at a quicker pace than what Jade was used to, she kept looking over her shoulder to watch Marilyn wave her hand and smile like a pageant queen with Jesse as an escort. But her last glimpse was of the woman straitening into an opposing stance with her intimidating glare burning and Jesse patting her arm. They went down a trophy lined hall and into a large two story gym; the first row of bleachers contains a skinny brunette boy and girl. "Jaden! Keelie!" Beck called and it echoed in the gym's emptiness, they both waved and Beck sat between the two and Jade. "Hey, long time no see. But hey, this is my girlfriend Jade." He introduced and they both smiled and nodded. They looked identical, but Jaden had bright blue eyes and Keelie had brown, "Hi, I'm Jaden and this is my younger sister, Keelie, we're Beck's cousins on his dad's side." Jade smiled and noted how he didn't say step-father or any other variation; she reminded herself two father figures were somewhat common. Beck had referred to Jesse as his should-have-been father once before, but his own biological father was still a part of his life.

The boys had chatted between themselves about family gossip and ever to sharply did the topic of Marilyn came up. "Yeah, the other night my dad threatened to call her on my mom." Jaden said as he leaned back in the seat. Beck remained restless, "and he a drug dealer." Keelie smacked Jaden's arm, "He is not. He's a salesman for Zeal." She snapped, "Okay, a drug dealer and working for a pyramid scam." He huffed and she smacked him again. "My mom works for the government. I doubt the government helps drug dealers." Jaden looked offended, "So your mom does. What does that say about her?" Beck glared at him, "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Beck answered and they looked blankly at each other. "Damn dude." Beck leaned back to relax now, "I'm kind of scared." He said calmly. Keelie placed a hand on Beck's knee, as she bit her lip. "I wouldn't worry about it." Jaden huffed, "If it was going to happen it would've by now." and Jade laughed, but tried to stifle them. Beck looked up at her with hopeful eyes and grinned. Keelie crossed her arms, "I bet if Dad and Aunt M quit their jobs and worked with Uncle Jesse at his game company everything would be better." She bit, and Beck perked up. He sat up, "I wonder what they're doing right now." He said before taking Jade's hand and standing up, he lead her away with a nervous pace.

The hall was empty and upon entering the decorated cafeteria where the mass stood around the clothed tables. Beck scanned the room quickly to have spotted Marilyn and Jesse apart before leading the way to Jesse. They stopped behind him, as he talked to a group made of 10 men. They paused there laughing and looked at Beck like he was a prince, "This is my son, Beck and his girlfriend Jade, she's from Hollywood." He said calmly and a few chuckled and others simply smiled, "Who's the baby momma?" an awkward man spoke and a skinny one chuckled, "Red." A big Mexican man with a beard laughed, "Damn, she was telling the truth about being native!" Beck started to smile and laugh to until the tallest man said, "He looks like Jay back in high school." Beck looked at the man and froze; he pulled Jade closer and whispered "That's the guy that followed us to the movies." To her as the men continued to talk about games and such, but Jesse nodded as he grabbed Beck's sleeve and pulled the teens away and toward the lobby. "He followed you two to the movies?" he questioned and Beck nodded his head, "The tall guy with brown hair." And Jesse laughed, "You don't remember your Uncle Prozack?" and Beck froze again, "Prozack?" Jade huffed. Jesse chuckled more, "He lived with us for a bit, and he is your Godfather." Beck blinked and Jade raised an eyebrow. Beck turned and led Jade away and Jesse shrugged before walking back toward the group.

"I really don't remember." Beck said as they traveled across the crowd toward Marilyn, and Jade sighed "This is weird." This made Beck halt. "You're telling me?" He snapped rhetorically and she frowned, "I'm still with you aren't I?" she snapped back. Beck kissed her and continued through the crowd to find Jaden and Keelie standing next to a woman with bleach blonde hair. They made eye contact and Beck stopped and put an arm around Jade again, they noticed the blonde and Marilyn staring at each other with blank faces. "I quit my corporate job this year to teach at Hollywood Arts." Marilyn said softly as the turn came up in the circle, and a few women gasped and congratulated. She placed her hand on Beck's shoulder, "Also, this is my son Beck and his girlfriend of two years Jade. They both attend Hollywood Arts." She said proudly and the women cooed and complimented, Beck nudged Marilyn as the attention was turned to the next woman. Marilyn turned and grabbed his collar before leading them toward the buffet, "Who's my Godfather?" Beck snapped and Marilyn sighed, "Your Uncle Prozack. He stayed in Oklahoma when we moved." "So he follows them to the movies, Marilyn?" Beck and Jade turned to see Jesse. Marilyn grabbed her face, "Only when they go out and it's only in Oklahoma; just in case, after all." Jesse smiled and walked toward her, but Beck frowned, "Why?" he questioned again. Marilyn leaned her head on Jesse's arm, "Like I said just in case your breaks down or you run out of money." She answered and Jesse looked at her. "Marilyn, don't lie to him." Jesse said softly as he placed a hand on her waist, "I'm not, it's the truth." She said confidently but Jesse shook his head, "I told him about the trackers and your _real_ occupation." Marilyn's face went blank and she growled softly. Her eys turned toward Beck and Jade, but their target was past them, a larger woman approached him, "Having trouble with your man or son now?" the woman scoffed and Marilyn glared hard. "Excuse me, but Jesse and I are teaching our son the value of a dollar for he's asking for a new suit. Fashion things that may go over your head." She snapped harshly before waving her hand, "Please, excuse us your deformed face is distracting us." Jade gasped and the woman recoiled, "Who do you think you are? Marilyn, you come back in town strutting about and waving your money and your _younger _son about like trophies. You don't impress anyone." Marilyn let out a loud and evil laugh. She pushed away Jesse's hands, "I think I'm better than you, I am prettier and richer. I had my son much later than the rest of you, who think your better than me, and I am the only one who is _still_ with my high school sweetheart. My son is raised so well that he most likely will continue on in my path, he'll even become a model like me and like my mother!" She flicked her wrist again, "Go on before I get angry." She dismissed the woman who huffed and walked straight to another cluster of women.

Marilyn blinked before looking at Jesse "He should have known, I have never hid anything." She said blankly before turning back toward Beck, "Sometimes ignorance is bliss." She said to him before patting his cheek and walking away toward a group of men. Jesse looked at Beck, "She's right. But, she'll explain it all when she's ready to talk about it." He said and he looked at Jade before returning to his group of men. The couple looked around and saw the woman from before being escorted out the front doors by two big men and her son trailing behind her.

Beck reached into his pocket as his phone buzzed to life. "Hello?" he answered the phone and he looked at Jade, even spacing out into her eyes as he nodded his head. They stood there for a minute, before Beck hung up the phone, "We're leaving, Aiden and Nick found Kiatta." He said quickly before leading Jade back toward the halls and out to the parking lot. Once they walked out the door the heard a gun cock, Beck and Jade froze in the door way before seeing some move around a portable that was 20 feet in front of them. Beck peeked around the corner before pushing Jade in front of him and toward the portables; they slide across the side to find Jaden and Keelie ducking in the tall grass. Jaden waved them down and whispered when they were on their knees, "It's a drug deal." Keelie looked like she was about to cry, "Was that a gun?" Jade asked and she nodded her head, "Look" she whimpered and the couple crawled forward.

Marilyn was holding an assault rifle pointed at two men as they handed her a lunch box as Jaden and Keelie's father moved bags from his car to an SUV. "I got that for your son. He still likes Power Rangers, right?" Marilyn nodded and took it, "Call me sweet, because I got you this Nightcrawler one too." He laughed and revealed another one. Marilyn giggled, "How thoughtful! I'm terribly sorry for this, it's my own rule you know." The man nodded and she lowered her gun, "I have kids too, dear. I understand." He laughed as they shook hands and he got into the SUV. Marilyn waved before opening one box, she pulled two banned stacks and handed them to him, "He giving you extra for that control job?" the man asked and she nodded, "I'm loaning an agent to him." She smiled as she handed him a hand full more before putting the boxes in the car.

Jade and Beck turned back to look at Jaden and Keelie, "I knew she was helping my dad." Jaden said, they stopped and looked back over to see Marilyn peering in their direction. The teens lowered to the ground and a few seconds passed before the doors opened and closed behind Marilyn and the other man. "We're going out to the holy city." Beck said and Jade looked at him, "Why?" asked Jaden. "Last night we went to a arms deal on Mount Scott, Kiatta stayed behind and didn't come back. The guys found her at there just a little bit ago." "Where is it?" Jade asked, "Past Mount Scott." Keelie answered and Jade sighed. Jaden stood up, "I'll come with you." He said and Keelie nodded in agreement, "Keelie, go tell mom and we'll pick you up in the front." Keelie nodded again before jogging toward the door. Jaden hurried Beck and Jade to their car and drove to the front of the building, "Keep going, she shouldn't come with us." He barked from the back seat. Beck punched the gas and Jade smacked his arm, "We can't just leave her when she wanted to come with us!" she snapped and Jaden sat up in the seat. "She's too soft and if it were up to me you wouldn't be with us." Jaden shot back and Jade sneered, but Beck broke them up, "Jade knows more than me." He said calmly and Jaden leaned back.

Jade looked at Beck, and he glanced over at her, "I know Jesse told you more." "Just that he was going to propose to Marilyn." She protested and Beck put up a hand as Jaden was about to react. "If he told you that he told you more." Beck said sternly and Jade looked at her hands. She didn't want to tell him about his future, she wanted to leave that out, because in her heart she hoped Beck could avoid it. If Marilyn loved him so much and wanted to protect him she wouldn't force him into a profession that would result in death, but Jade didn't know anymore. "He said" She began, "That you'll end up taking over her job, whatever it is." She bit her lip. Jaden laughed, "Well, I could be your dealer." He joked and Beck glared at him through the rearview mirror, "If I took over I wouldn't be risking everything like she is." Jaden stopped laughing, "What is she risking? She has immunity, all them government people do." Jade looked at him over her shoulder, "How do you know?" she asked and he frowned back. "Her real dad was a Marine and Mr. Red handed her his job so he can sit behind a desk." Jaden snapped.

"Mr. Red?" Beck mumbled and Jaden's face twisted into confusion, "Dude, he's your grandfather. He stayed down here with everyone else. I still see him around." Jaden huffed, "Do you know where he is at?" Beck asked, "Probably at his office, it's down town in the crystal bridge." And with that Beck got on the high way to head toward down town. They parked in a park's lot and walking along the clean white concrete path. They reached the massive mirrored cylinder bridge, Jaden took the lead and we went through glass doors and into a topical garden. He sharply turned right and up some rock stairs and toward a waterfall and into a nook, Jade went in before Beck and saw a wall lined with lizards and snakes. He led them deeper into the hall before turning into an opening; the room had a red interior and black wood. There was a man sitting behind a desk with a paper cover his face, "Hello, Mr. Red" Jaden announced and the paper flicked down to reveal his face.

He had a darker skin tone like Beck's with three scars across his face and big dark brown eyes. His dark red hair was shaggy and wavy and as he stood he was average height, "Well, this is a surprise." He said with his husky voice, "I knew my grandson was in town, but I wasn't planning on seeing you until tonight" he said as he smiled revealing large white teeth and straitening his suit jacket. Beck simply stared back and Jaden noticed his reluctance, but the older man cleared his throat, "You three looked disheveled and no one comes to just waste time." He said as he lit a cigar, "Any trouble in the neighborhood?" he asked as he sat back down in his chair. Beck stepped forward, "What do you do?" and the question cause the man to look at him point blank and they looked at each other quietly. "I'm your mother's handler." He said simply, "She handles five and I handle her." The air got tense and he leaned back, "One of them found your cousin on Mount Scott." "How do you know?" Beck asked intensely and the man chuckled, "I was there when we was pulled from the darkness kicking and screaming." He put out his cigar on the desk top, "She made your mother look incompetent and someone suggested a price for her and your mother shot him in the mouth." He laughed, but he stopped at he saw the teens' horrified faces. He frowned and stood up, "I need to her now and I don't think you're material, Beck." "What does that mean?" Beck snapped and the looked at him with his intimidating gaze again before walking toward the doorway with his phone in hand. Beck grabbed his arm and the man swung to punch, but the younger man caught his fist before it connected with his face. Their arms shook for a second as they traded force, the older man kicked out his leg and twisted, but the teen pulled him forward to knock the man off balance. But the man lifted Beck slightly using their grappled arms, before bluntly head butting Beck, the teen let go and stumbled back and on to his knees. "What the hell!" shouted Jade as Jaden froze in fear; she sneered at the older man who looked at her now blankly. But before anything else could be said Beck leaped forward and tackled the older man in the desk, the man's face twisted into pain as Beck's growls became louder. The man kicked Beck back before sliding behind the desk and opening a drawer, the teen grabbed the edge of the desk and grunted and suddenly it lifted from the ground. Beck lifted the desk higher before Jaden and Jade could scream as they saw the man pull a gun and press it to Beck's head, "You hid your temper better than your mom, but you blow up just as easy." He said as he pressed the gun to Beck's head, he still shook and growled, "Now stop, or I'll shoot her." He hissed as he moved the gun to target Jade. "Your mom's weakness is Jesse and you. Your weakness is this girl." He continued as Beck lowered the desk back to the floor, he sighed to suppress his snarling, "Maybe, you're made for the business and I should pistol whip you for touching me, but you're my grandson and I want you just as fiery as you mother." He scoffed and Beck turned his back to him and started his way toward Jade as the man lowered his gun, "Wait" barked the older man, "If you want to save Kiatta take this case. Luckily, I won't have to explain the uses or safety." He laughed as he placed a metal lockbox on his desk, "Why?" Beck asked as his dark hair covered his face. "Why take it? Because your mom isn't out there to supervise the events and I doubt you want her to know, and I'm tied up here filling out your papers now." Beck peered over his shoulder as he heard Jaden move to collect the box. Beck turned back and turned Jade toward the door, "I love you" the man said simply before taking a seat, "See you later tonight." Jaden smiled weakly as Jade didn't turn around; "I love you too" Beck spoke up before they exited the tunnel.


	14. Art&Guns

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked as he was shocked by Marilyn's bandaged shoulder, "Yeah, the gun shot hurt my ear more." She said simply as she poured a drink with her good arm. Beck was five years old and coloring and watching TV in the living room as the adults sat in the dining room. "You should feel awful, Gene." Jesse snapped as he looked to the red haired man, he raised a brow to Jesse before nodding, "I know I'm putting my own daughter in front of guns, but she wasn't supposed to have a kid so early." He mumbled with a cigar in his mouth, Jesse huffed and looked to Marilyn, "What about our son?" He asked her and she frowned, "I can survive bullet wounds. I know he can too." She answered grudgingly. Jesse looked horrified, "Gene can survive bullet wounds, they hurt you, and they'll kill our son." Jesse pleaded and she shrugged, "The job has to go to my children, I only have Beck." She muttered weakly, "Marilyn, stop drinking you're gonna pass out." Mr. Red snapped from the kitchen and Beck turned to look into the dining room and Marilyn gain her composer as he looked before wilting back, "I think I got shot in the side too." She wheezed and Jesse rushed to her and pulled up her shirt to reveal a lodged bullet, "Marilyn!" He cried before he was commanded to grab Beck and leave the house.

Beck sat calmly in back seat of the car as Jesse drove a block away to his mother's house, "Is mom okay?" he asked as they parked and Jesse looked at him, "Yes, she's fine." He answered as they got out and before they reached the porch Jesse stopped Beck and looked down into his eyes, "Do you feel pain, Beck? Like when you fall and scrape your knee, or when you scratched by the cats." Jesse asked the boy, who looked back at him with a carefree face. "No" He answered blankly and Jesse noted no gleam or glint in his eyes, just the same deep dark portals like his mother when she was younger. "Beck" Jesse continued and the boy paused from opening the front door, "Yeah, Daddy?" he said softly, "I love you" Jesse said softly before he followed his son into the house.

Beck wiped the sweat from his face as they walked out of the structure. "What the fuck was that man?" Jaden awed and Jade glared at him as she walked quicker to catch up to Beck, "I don't know, I just got so angry." Beck coughed as he got into the back seat with Jade. Jaden placed the box into the passenger seat and got in to drive, "I wonder what the hell is in there." He mumbled as he tried to fumble the latches, Beck grabbed his hand, "Don't open it." He snapped and Jaden sat back. "He's treating this like a game, I don't trust it." He sighed as he leaned back as they started off toward the Holy City. Jade sat quietly as she was still stunned, was that his grandfather? He looked like a male version of Marilyn and he had just pointed a gun in Beck's face then her. Beck had laid his head back and his eyes closed, he looked scared and sick, Jade wrapped her arms around his and pressed her face against his neck.

Jade nodded awake as Beck had sat forward and started to move, when she opened her eyes she saw Beck with CD case in his lap with green stuff being broken in his fingers. She pulled back and he looked at her with dead eyes, she looked at him scared. "I couldn't remember what my mom told me that one night when we drank and smoked. We were out on the garden bed and she had kicked my dad off and he went inside. She turned to me ad thought I was asleep and she said, 'I'll need it when I start to work.'" He mumbled as he licked the stick closed and pulled out a lighter. "It's starting to make sense." And Jade scoffed, "It doesn't" she snapped and looked out the window to see the sandy fields. "My mom has being doing things like this ever since I was born; she didn't hide it like she hid the bullet wounds." The air in the car fell silent again as Beck puffed the blunt before handing it to Jaden and sitting back. After a few minutes Jaden sighed, "Maybe I should've brought Keelie with us. She would be going on and on how Aunt Marilyn is a good person. Jade, she raised us with Beck when my Dad and Mom had us taken away. Someone was hurting Keelie and Marilyn sat by and provided support to my Dad and took care of us when we were taken. She didn't say a single thing to a caseworker for 6 years, then Keelie and I were taking back to our parents and the whole thing just disappeared." Jade looked at the two boys and leaned against the door, "Ever since my mom held it against Marilyn that Keelie and I think she's our mom. But really the whole time we couldn't call her anything else, but Aunt Marilyn, I went a year without seeing my parents, but when I saw them I knew they were my mom and dad." Beck held out the blunt to her, "I remember the night before I moved to California; we were playing in the garden Mr. Red's house. My mom and dad were sitting at the dining table with your mom and dad, everything seemed fine and we turned to play in the yard. Do you remember the scream, Jaden?" Beck asked and Jaden shook his head, "I ran into the house with Keelie and saw my mom holding your mom by her throat. My dad was telling her to stop, but your dad sat there and watched. Mr. Red just whistled and she dropped her and looked at him, he said something along the lines that he'll watch her and you guys."

The small hills passed by and a clearing between opened into an old stone chapel and a newer one next to it, and on another hill was a large statue of Jesus Christ. Beck grabbed the case from the front seat as they pulled into the cleared gravel lot. They saw Nick's blue truck parked toward the path to the statue, Aiden's car was nowhere in sight, but a tall man emerged from the newer stone chapel. He walked toward their car with a hand in the air, "Turn back, Holy City chapel and store is closed this evening." He called and Jaden parked. The man stopped and frowned before closing the gap and standing in front of the car and Beck opened the case to reveal a knife and a sliver Mauser broom handle, which was semi-automatic. He slammed in the clip as he heard the door's on the Chapel slam open, he glanced up to see two other men jogging and shouting, they had large assault rifles strapped to their backs. "Back up! That's Boss Lady's boy!" one called and the man looked into the car before backing up. "I thought we would know when they were coming not when they were here!" He snapped before pulling out a walkie-talkie. Beck opened the door after he pocketed the knife, the men put their hands up and Beck got out of the car branding the gun. "Who are you trying to get a hold of?" Beck asked as he pointed the gun at the dark haired man, "Mr. Red, your grandfather." He answered back calmly, "Where are my cousins?" Beck hissed before walking toward the man and putting the gun to his chin, he smiled and chuckled, "In the chapel, but Kiatta is up by the statue." Beck glared at the man. "Take me in the Chapel." He demanded and Jaden and Jade got out of the car slowly. The tall man nodded and turned and as he walked toward the other two men, he waved his hand in a circle, "Go get the car." He said as he looked back over his shoulder to still see Beck pointing his gun at him, he placed his hands in the air again and continued to lead them to Chapel, but Beck had stopped, "Unarm yourselves, now" and with that the men stripped away any weapons and throwing them into the gravel. Beck flung a rifle over his shoulder and waved his gun to have the men continue, the two opened the doors to the chapel to reveal Aiden and Nick sitting tied up in the wooden pews. Beck waved the men to the corner absentmindedly not noticing the black table with equipment on it, he hand Jaden the Mauser before pulling out the knife and cutting the nylon ropes. "Dude, don't worry about us. Go get Kiatta." Aiden snapped once he was freed and Beck handed him the knife and looked over at the men who were casually sitting on the floor. He rolled his eyes and darted out the doors and before Jaden could follow, "Point your gun at them, don't let them move." He commanded before heading out and toward the statue's pathway. Jade followed after him, "What the hell is going on?" she snapped as she chased after him, he stopped half way up the slope and grabbed the gun and checked the ammo, "How do you even know what to do? You told me you didn't believe in guns and never shot one!" Beck looked at her as she closed the distance, "I don't know, okay. I don't know how I know what to do, but I have too." He answered before he continued up the pathway; they circled around to see Kiatta wearing the same black suit as the men. She stood by herself leaning against the statue with a rifle and some hand guns strapped to her waist, "Kiatta!" Beck called as he held up the gun and Kiatta looked at him, "Well, I thought I would have some notice if I was going to be facing the Prince." She scoffed as she watched the two come into sight. "What are you talking about?" Beck asked calmly as he approached her with the gun pointing at her, "You are going to take over Red Star Corporation; it's your birth right. But it's come into question, you don't show any signs of being capable to run it or do the work." Kiatta said softly with a blank face and Beck lowered the gun, "So, Mr. Red started a game to see if you are suitable to handle a mission without briefing. He said, sometimes missions can't have plans because things change quickly. Your mother is the agent in command because she has the nature of a killer, she's mean and unforgiving. She's the quickest to kill any enemies, therefore is the best one in fly-by missions. He's testing to see how much like your mother you really are." "Does she know about this?" he asked and she laughed, "No, last night she caught me and invited me as your replacement, she thought she could make the decision, but Mr. Red thought up this plan separate from her." "So what's going to happen now?" Beck asked and she smiled wicked, "If I can get Jade away from you and back to Mr. Red then I get to take over after Marilyn, if not your training will be begin." "I'm not letting you take her." He barked and Kiatta frowned, "You can't fire a gun, you can't kill people. Beck, you're not made for it." She reasoned as she walked closer to them, "Back up, Kiatta." "Beck, if I take over Marilyn gets a desk job and Mr. Red gets to retire. You get to go be free." She said as she grabbed Jade's arm and started to pull her toward the exit, "Jade, drop!" Beck snapped. Jade went limp and buckled to the ground and Beck pulled the trigger, the bang rang off the hill tops and Kiatta fell onto her back and gasped. Jade sat up and looked at the woman and saw no blood, "Its Kevlar." Beck said as he helped Jade off the ground and they hurried down the path to be met by the three men. They had guns, but stopped and watched the teens pass them and Beck held the gun at them until they were safely in the chapel. "You shot Kiatta!" Aiden snapped and grabbed Beck by the shoulders, "Dude, that's our family!" Nick joined in and Beck shook his head before shoving Aiden away and walking toward the table. "She didn't really get shot. She had on a vest." Jade answered and the boys calmed down as Beck started to fiddle with the electronic, "Hello, Prince to Mr. Red." He said a few times before he heard a buzz, "I'm going to win" He snapped into a microphone before he started ripping up wires. "You already did. I'll see you tonight. I love you." Mr. Red's voice broke through and Beck stopped for a moment, "I love you too." He answered back weakly.

The men entered the chapel as two were carrying Kiatta; they made eye contact with the teens, but said nothing. "You work for my mom, right?" Beck asked them and they nodded, "We were only helping." One said, he had brunette hair and bright blue eyes; his voice was sincere. Beck frowned before heading toward the doors; he grabbed Jade's hand as they left "They still have my car!" Aiden snapped, "Go shoot them up to get it!" Beck glared at him and the tall man stood in the doorway, "We'll return the vehicle tonight." He side before turning on his heel and the group continued away.

"Marilyn, we have no idea when they'll be back." Jesse said as he rubbed her arm to comfort her, "Please, don't be mad at them!" Keelie cried as she stood in front of Marilyn and the front door. "I can't really direct my anger into one spot." Marilyn hissed as she fidgeted, "Check the computer!" she snapped at Jesse who gave her an offended look, "Marilyn!" He snapped back and she shrank away and mumbled an apology, "Honey, I'm worried like you are, but I bet if you call your dad" Jesse began, but was interrupted by the front door opening. Beck walked in with Jade behind him, he had a heated look on his face and Keelie ran behind Marilyn, "If I knew you were going to tell I would've taken you with us!" Jaden snapped as he entered last and Keelie shook. Marilyn put her hand out, "Enough, what happened?" she asked sternly and Beck glared at her, "I saw you selling guns, then Kiatta went missing. I saw you doing a drug deal and then went and saw Mr. Red, to end today by shooting Kiatta!" Beck snapped and Marilyn drew back, she looked shocked and Beck's arms shook, "When were you planning on telling me that I had to take over your 'Corporation'?" She closed her eyes and rubbed her face as Keelie looked at her with a confused face and Jesse looked like he was sick. "Beck, who told you this?" Jesse asked with a kindness and Beck released some tension, "Kiatta and Mr. Red" "It's your grandpa!" Marilyn snapped and Beck glared at her, "Beck, it's true. But your mother had told me she decide Kiatta would take your place." Jesse reasoned softly and Beck's eyes glimmered with tears, "I shot her!" he shouted and Jesse put his hand up, "You didn't kill her, did you?" he asked with ease and Beck sighed and shook his head and Jesse looked relieved. "Why did you shoot her, Beck?" "Mr. Red set up a 'game' where I had to find Kiatta out Holy City, get passed three of mom's agents, and keep Kiatta from taking Jade to Mr. Red." Beck explained and Marilyn's face grew red and she headed toward the door, "Marilyn" Jesse barked and she looked back at him, "I didn't know about any of this. I need to have a talk with my father." And Jesse nodded as she left, Beck looked back at Jesse, "You're just going to let her leave?" He growled and Jesse grabbed Beck's shirt collar and led him to the living room. "Jaden Keelie, call your dad. He's worried and he'll come pick you up." Before he turned his attention back to Beck and Jade who sitting on the couch, "What was the point of the game?" He asked smoothly as he sat on the coffee table in front of them, "If Kiatta could get Jade to Mr. Red then she gets my place." Beck answered as he gripped Jade's hand, "So you shot her?" "She was wearing Kevlar and had grabbed Jade, I had to stop her!" Jesse patted Beck's shoulder, "I respect that, Beck. You used good thinking and I'm proud of that. But you know what that means, right?" Beck nodded, "I'm going to have to do whatever mom does." And Jesse nodded too. He looked to Jade, "You're all right?" and she nodded, "Yeah." She mumbled and Jesse patted Jade's shoulder also. She felt comforted by him, he was the logical one in all the mess and he truly did care for Beck as his child and she even almost felt as his daughter by how he cared enough to ask her. He was gentle and so understanding, he didn't jump to conclusions and seemed to be slow with judging people; he smiled at her and she felt like everything was all right and the game was all pretend. "He did the same thing to Marilyn and I." He began, "It was a year before she left for Canada, before she even knew she would leave. He snatched me up outside a hookah bar where I was waiting for my friends and next thing I knew I was in a warehouse with strange men and Mr. Red. I was tied up and he held a phone to my head and told me to tell her 'Warehouse in hell' and I don't know how, but she found it in less than 20 minutes in normal clothes and a red hand gun. She took out five guards and Mr. Red, but at the time I didn't know who he was, so that was an experience." Jesse chuckled, "I was scared to death, but after sometime you learn what to really fear. But, Marilyn and soon to be you, Beck, have to learn to be afraid of everything if you want people in your life." Beck blinked hard and shook as the reality hit him, "I don't want to, but I feel like I have to and I hate it." Beck hissed and looked at Jesse, who grabbed his hand. "I know I don't want you to either and you don't have too. Beck, I'll find away were you and Marilyn don't have to be involved anymore and I'll move my company out to California. I promise, but now you're going to have to be strong. I know you can be with Jade and everything will get better." Jesse said as a tear ran down his face and Beck choked and hugged him. Jesse pressed his face into Beck's hair and before patting his back and parting, then Jesse grabbed Jade's hand rubbed it, "I can guarantee you that you're safe." He said softly before standing, "I'm going to go find Marilyn and Mr. Red, but I'll be back to get you for the event tonight." Which left Beck and Jade alone in the house; they cuddled together as they calmed their nerves quietly together. With kisses filled with reassurance and the tension shakes gave way to body heat, nuzzling was initiative which led to taking advantage of the empty house.

Jesse was on his way home and Jade looked at Beck, "What about our clothes?" She asked and Beck smiled, "The museum has a dressing room, my mom hires hair and makeup artists." Jade sighed, "I don't need help putting on a dress." She muttered and Beck laughed as they fixed themselves and Jesse entered the house before scattering away to the Museum.

The museum was lit and gleaming with color as they arrived and the café scurried with food prep, Jesse led them in a side entrance and into the backstage of a theater before showing Jade the girls room the two men disappeared at the opposite end. The dressing room was clean white with movie posters and white couches, Marilyn was already present and in her dress getting her hair done. Jade was shown her choice gown and changed into it, she felt perfect in her tight spiked dress. She had her hair curled and her make-up dramatic, she was finished as just quickly as Marilyn before getting led away by her. Has they stood in the elevator Marilyn looked over, "Jade?" she cooed and Jade looked at her and nodded, "I want to apologize for my behavior and for my father." Jade blinked and looked down, "I know you won't have anything to say about that, but I'm glad Beck loves you. I tried so hard to give him a normal life with perks, but I had to support it with misdeeds, which is why I'm glad he found the perfect girl like you. You're normal, but enough to thrive on being different." Marilyn said sweetly and Jade noticed the emotion that was in her eyes that finally turned into the magical twinkle. She tried hard not to smile, but Marilyn winked and turned toward the elevator's door smiling as it slid open to the party scene. Marilyn strutted out with dominance and Jade followed with grace as people turned and clapped while smiling brightly. Bulbs flashed quickly as the women were joined by their men before the flow of people set in on Marilyn and Jesse, compliments poured like wine and half a quick half hour Beck and Jade left the commotion. "I didn't think this was going to be that big." Jade laughed as they walked briskly toward the show rooms, "It always is." Beck huffed in reply before looking around tiredly, but something in the crowd caught his attention. He pulled Jade left into a dark show room, "My grandfather was in there. I saw his suit." Beck whispered and Jade shrugged, "We knew he was coming." She said plainly and Beck shook his head, "I thought my mom would talk him out of it." "I doubt she has the power to." Beck looked at her before leading her through a tunnel of installation art trees, "You've been so brave up until now. What's wrong?" She asked and Beck sat her on the bench, "I can't face him. He'll eat me alive because I sabotaged Mom and Dad's plans." "Of Kiatta becoming his pawn?" Beck looked at Jade hard once she had said that. "She wants too." He muttered, "Then have enough courage to step down." She shot back, "its Mr. Red's fault for sacrificing Marilyn and you by trying to turn you into warheads. What would happen if you said no?" Beck looked like he was shot, but he smiled slowly and chuckled, "Good point." He said as he closed in on Jade to kiss you passionately a few times with his new empowerment.

But as they parted and stared into each other's eyes they heard footsteps and upon looking they saw the two brunettes from early in the day, adoring suits and pistols. "Prince, come with us quietly." One said. It was the man with blue eyes and he had a pained face on, which made Beck remember when his mother tried to teach him how to shoot a gun for the first time.

Beck was 12 and had braces, on a weekend Marilyn had taken Beck to get ice cream before taking him to the gun range. He was eating the rest of Marilyn's ice cream as she filled out paper work and at the booth there awaited a slender man; he was part Japanese and had long brunette hair and big bright blue eyes. He smiled brightly and revealed he had braces too, he taught Beck how to check the gun for bullets and the stances as Marilyn supervised. She nodded in approval before the man, named Angel, handed Beck a full-loaded revolver. Beck got into stance and aimed and he felt Marilyn's hand on his shoulder, then bang. It had scared him and he dropped the gun into Angel's expecting hands and hid behind Marilyn, they discovered he made a headshot.

Beck blinked hard and looked to the floor before he took Jade's hand and they walked toward the blue eyed man. He led them out into the crowds, before slowly passing by Marilyn and then down some stairs into the contemporary floor. The museum was closed and the level was the only one not turned into showrooms, but they soon saw Mr. Red standing by a small pillar that was painted a fading blue. They stopped and Mr. Red waved away the man, before looking at the teens, sizing them before he spoke, "This pillar has 170 coats on blue paint on it. The artist wanted it to match the ocean so perfectly." He began and he reached out and about to touch it before dropping his hand, "I won't touch it, I'm not a savage." He mumbled and before straightening his bowtie. "What do you want?" Jade snapped and he glared down at her, "Simply, have a man to man chat with my grandson." He scoffed as he flicked a hand to shoo her away, but suddenly the sound of glass breaking signaled the man to grabbed their arms and pull them to the ground. Jade curled next to Beck as he gained a harden expression and Mr. Red pressed on a star that was on his suit collar and a small light emitted from the star. He continued to pull a gun from his waist as he crouched and looked about in the dimly light showroom, glass crunching could be heard with mumbling that sounded like arguing. Mr. Red sighed before looking back at Beck and guiding them along the floor toward a large floor vent. He jiggled it before it opened up with a clang and he hurried the teens through it before he closed it after them, they dropped down into a darker room where the black haired man from before was standing in the middle. He grabbed at Beck's arm and Beck pulled away before hearing a slam from the floor above, "It's for your own good, kid." He whispered before opening another door, "It leads to the loading dock and Angel is waiting from you two in a black SUV." Beck looked at him with a frown and the man's face wasn't visible, "He'll be more willing to explain."

Beck and Jade walked down some steps before seeing the large vehicle with the dome light on to show the brunette sitting behind the wheel and a large gun in the passenger seat. They got into the middle seat and he looked back at them with a calm smile, "What's going on?" Beck snapped and the man frowned, "Enemy agents. We aren't for sure of the situation so we're following protocol." Beck squinted, "Protocol?" He questioned, "You haven't had training and you're precious cargo." The blue eyed man snickered as he pulled out on to the street. Beck frowned and gripped Jade's hand as they sped away into back roads that were unlit.

They were bounced around on poor roads before hearing the gravel spray away from the SUV and then suddenly they stopped in front of large military gates and gained access. "Wouldn't you want us not to be able see how to get here?" Beck spoke again and Angel smiled, "One day you'll have to get back here by yourself." He said with glee as the vehicle rolled to a stop. He parked and the back doors were revealed to have been child locked to keep them in, but Beck said nothing as he kept Jade in sight as they followed Angel to a hanger. He pulled open a rusted door and led them down some stairs in the dim hanger, but lights began to flash and the intercoms sizzled to life, "Enemy has been removed." Mr. Red's voice sounded softly, "bring them back in and alert dormant agents." Angel nodded turned to face the teens with a smile, "Well, lucky night" he began, but buzzers rang and he grabbed at them, "Enemy technology is present." An automated voice sounded and Angel pulled them deeper down the stairs and past doubled doors. "Shit, they're smarter than we thought." He mumbled as he grabbed a gun, but Jade looked over to see another man with a gun pointed at the brunette. She screamed and the man spoke up, "Drop the gun." He emerged from the shadows and Angel laughed, "Mr. Accountant." He scoffed as he reached for the gun again; the stranger fizzled and shot at Angel.

The bullet stopped midair and fizzled out, "When will you remember? Red Star has superior tech." He laughed, but the man pointed the gun at the teens, "I need back up!" he called franticly, but has Angel had stepped toward him he fired off another bullet.


	15. Shot Down

Jade screamed as he felt Beck fall back on her as he wheezed out, "I'm shot." Weakly and out of shock; he fell back onto his rear and Jade clutched at his bleeding shoulder. Angel looked over at the man and sneered before using his gun to pistol whip the man's face, he even stomped on him as he fell to the floor, "You just shot Boss Lady's son!" Angel shouted in a rage. But another man came forth, "Wow, I didn't think Angels kicked people when they were down." He laughed and Angel turned his rage toward the new man, "I would kick your ass too, but I need to take him to the hospital." Angel snapped back as he headed toward the teens that were huddled on the floor, "Or I can take him." The man said slyly and Angel whipped around, "I doubt you'll be able too." Angel sneered at him as footsteps echoed from the stair well. The man frowned and grabbed his partner's gun, but Angel stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut before hurrying Jade up and supporting Beck. The doors flung open to show Mr. Red with a large assault rifle and the other brunette agent, "Angel, hurry up and get them out of here." He roared as he charged at the disabled man, he began to beat the man with his gun as Angel ushered Jade up the stairs.

He loaded up Beck in the SUV and he remained conscious with occasional hisses from pain. "Jade, in the box under the seat there is a syringe of morphine. If you want to help, stick it in his arm and press the plunger quickly." Angel instructed clearly and she nodded and got the first aid box. She pulled out the syringe and uncovered the needle, "I don't need it. I'm fine." Breathed Beck and Jade looked at him, "You're kidding" she huffed and Angel looked back, "Don't listen to him. He needs it!" Angel called and Jade looked at him before punching it into Beck's arm. He let out a whimper and sobbed as Jade looked crushed, "Don't worry, his mom and him don't like needles." Angel started and glanced back, "You didn't push the plunger!" he shouted and Jade looked over to see it sticking out. She panicked and grabbed it and pushed it in and Beck made more hurt noises, "Least we're here, buddy." Angel reassured as he got out and unloaded Beck, who was now barely clinging to consciousness now. "You left the syringe in and you used his mother's dose." Angel huffed as he pulled the needle out and tossed it. Jade looked at him with horrified eyes, "Is that bad?" She trembled and Angel laughed, "Not really, he's just going to sleep." He soothed as they entered the ER and were taken to a single room.

They stabilized Beck effortlessly and got him comfortable in the room, as Angel and Jade were left alone. "His mom's dose? Is it more?" Jade asked Angel who appeared calmer. He shook his head, "Yes, but redheads just need more." He answered simply and Jade rung her hands together, "Who were those men?" she continued and Angel sat down in a chair and looked at Beck, "Enemy agents, they're after our weapon blueprints. They use to just attack aboard and they left Beck out of it, but tonight was very different." He began as he rubbed his face, "They never were this dishonorable." He looked over at Jade, "He's the off spring of Mr. Red and Marilyn and this is nothing to him. He may not know it yet, but he'll be perfectly fine." He encouraged, but Jade bit her lip, "I thought Mr. Red wasn't Marilyn's real father." She mumbled and Angel shrugged, "I don't even know the answer to that." He sighed and she looked at him, "How did you end up working for them?" She asked informally and Angel laughed, "I was bought."

Jade's eyes widened and he laughed harder "Mr. Red tutored me in theater, how to preform flawless for hours. But after a few years he offered my adoptive father a briefcase of money for me. Five years after that I was trained everyday by him and Marilyn and few others to be tactical sharp shooter." He looked relieved to be able to tell his story that he gained a faraway look in his eye as he looked over Beck. "I taught Beck how to shoot a gun. I was even there when he was born." Angel sounded regretful now and Jade's face and judgment softened. They sat in silence for some time before Beck stirred awake and Jade rushed to his side with tears in her eyes and she noticed Angel was also choked up.

Before much could be said Marilyn and Jesse entered the room in a frenzy, "My baby!" Marilyn wept as he coddled Beck and Jesse felt Beck's face. After a half hour of Marilyn weeping and Jesse in stunned silence did Marilyn turn to Angel, "Who shot him?" She demanded, "Agent Numbers from Oberon Corp." Angel answered quickly, "Have him killed, now! Tonight!" She roared as she cradled Beck's head and Jesse looked at her sternly, "That won't help anything, Honey." He reasoned and She snarled, "I want him dead!" and Jesse reached across their son to smack her arm and she recoiled and began muttering to Beck. "Mom, I'm fine. I don't even feel it." Beck sighed and Marilyn's eyes began to drip again. She fell silent and Jesse maintained an angry face as he watched over his woman and boy, "Marilyn, this is too dangerous." He started and she looked up at him with heartbreak, "It was easier before you joined the C.I.A., when it was solely mafia and not international stuff." He continued and Marilyn began to look angry, "Now isn't the time to talk about it." She snapped and Jesse glared at her and she choked back tears, "No, if you were only happy with being the heiress and not expanding, then our son wouldn't be a target." "He has immunity now, in the gang he could have still gone to jail! Just like you!" She shouted and Jesse looked at her with a serious face. "Our son is shot and we have the man that did it. He will die and I'll put his goddamn head on a spike!" She breathed and Beck curled away from her, his face painted with terror, "Mom" he whimpered weakly and Jade looked up at Jesse who cover his face with his hand. He placed his other hand on Beck's shoulder, "Your mother isn't really going to do it." He said calmly as he pulled himself together.

Angel reentered, "I called Mr. Oliver." He said with a blank face and Marilyn shot up and stomped toward him, "What!" she roared as she grabbed his shirt collar, "He doesn't have any business here." She scolded and Angel shook his head, "Marilyn, he's Beck's biological father." He said softly and she slammed him against the door and Jade noted that Jesse's head dropped. "It was the right thing to do, Marilyn. Calm Down, now." He mumbled and retracted his hand from Beck. Marilyn let go of Angel's collar and turned around and walked toward Jesse, she snaked her arms under his and squeezed him. "Mr. Oliver will be arriving on base in the morning." Angel announced before two sets of footsteps could be heard down the hall, Angel opened the room door and left after allowing Jaden and Keelie to enter. "Oh my!" Keelie cried and Jaden stopped at Beck's side, "You really did get shot!" He said with amazement and Beck smirked at him. Marilyn watched the four teens look over each other as Jesse placed his hands on her hips, "Least that guy had bad aim." Jesse said confidently and Marilyn smiled up at him. She stopped for a moment before releasing the hug and walking out the door, leaving Jesse scratching his head. Jaden looked at his uncle, "What?" he asked and Jesse looked over at the teens, "I have no idea what just went through her head," he answered before looking at Beck, "I'll go get you something to eat." He smiled before walking out.

Jaden squinted his eyes, "Something still is up." He muttered and Beck sighed, "Something always is." And the girls looked at each other weakly. They examined each other and noticed their similar states, Keelie was guilty of narking on them and had been hassled by her older brother and Jade was in shock after watching Beck be shot. They all looked over in horror as the door opened again, but relaxed as Angel reappeared. He strolled in and took a seat in the corner before pulling out his phone, the teens watched him before Beck spoke up, "My dad said something about a mafia." He had a straight tone and Angel froze before looking over at the teenager. They stared at each other before Jaden looked over at Beck, who raised his hand to block Jaden's words. Angel looked back down at his feet before pocketing his phone, "Your mother's dream was total domination." He said blankly and leaning back in his chair, he watched as Beck's face reappeared to ask the meaning and Angel laughed, "You're either in heaven or hell and it's your choice is which one do you want." With that the teens grew silent.

They sat in frozen for some time as the room felt colder and Beck shivered, Angel moved to pull out his phone again. Jaden started to sound like he was recovering from holding his breath and Keelie wiped tears away quickly. Jade felt sick to her stomach as time passed quicker than they had thought. Seto stood up after an hour, "I have to take you three home." He announced, Jade snapped to look at him, "What about Beck?" He looked over at the door, "His mother just got here. She'll be staying with him." She chose to accept it as she saw Beck's face turn determined. He knew his mother was going to explain it all to him finally; she was frightened on what the prized knowledge would bring. She had to accept it, it was Beck's life and she had the option to exit again when they get back to Hollywood. But that wasn't an option now; he needed her.

Angel dropped Keelie and Jaden off at their house, taking note that their mother's car was gone. Angel told them that their father was waiting to talk to them before departing. Jade sat in the passenger seat quietly as they headed back to the simple red house on the corner. Once there Jade noticed the other men exiting the house into a black car "I'll be staying here to sleep in the living room, they brought over dogs to be put in the two extra rooms. I figured you want to sleep in Beck's room, Jesse will be in the master's." She felt relieved, but Beck's room wouldn't compare to his trailer. But entering the house Jesse was sitting on the couch with a gray cat in his lap and Angel walked past to the back rooms, "Tomorrow Beck will be moved to Mr. Red's house to recover before we fly back to California." Jesse spoke up and Jade stopped, "You're going back with us?" she asked and he nodded, "If we wake up early enough we can greet Beck at Mr. Red's house." "Why does he have to go to Mr. Red's? Why not here? I can take care of him." Jade said softly, Jesse smiled. "He needs a nurse, and Mr. Red also has maids. So you can spend time with Beck." She smiled before withdrawing again, "Why is everyone being so cool with him and I being together all the time?" she mumbled and Jesse laughed, "You were there so you need to recover also and Marilyn and I understand. We are inseparable, growing up parted us physically and we made mistakes, but we love each other. We can see it that you two love each other, not many are lucky enough to have it, but when you do you can see it." Jade smiled again, "Good night, Jade." He said she nodded before walking back into Beck's room.


End file.
